


Sibling

by blow_us_all_away



Category: Undertale
Genre: Birth, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blow_us_all_away/pseuds/blow_us_all_away
Summary: Trey is now over a year old, and one day, Mettaton starts acting odd. Which concerns everyone.





	1. News

Now for a few weeks, Mettaton had been not acting like himself. Vomiting, mood swings, tiredness, and craving. It was concerning everyone, especially Twig. But since Trey is so young, he doesn't exactly understand what's happening.

After a round of rough vomiting, Mettaton was quite exhausted. But as he was going to take a nap on the couch. He was stopped by Twig, his husband.

"Ugh. What do _you_ want?" Mettaton snapped, crossing his metallic arms along his chest angrily.

Twig ignored his moodiness, and went on.

"Are you feeling okay...? You've been throwing up a lot and acting weird..." The feline pointed out to the bot, who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you think throwing up and acting weird is concerning?? It's nothing, alright. Now, let me take a nap." Mettaton demanded.

"Okay, okay..." Twig nodded his head. About to lead Mettaton over to the couch, but was pushed away lightly.

"I DON'T NEED HELP GOING TO THE COUCH!" Mettaton aggressively yelled.

"Okay, geez...! There's no blankets though, do you want me to get you one-"

"No. I can sleep without one." MTT walked over to the couch and laid down, laying his head down on a pillow. Immediately falling asleep.

A couple hours later, Mettaton woke up. Sitting up, he felt really weird. Like something in his body wasn't working properly.

Twig noticed him being awake, smiling. Walking over.

"Hey! You feeling any better?" He asked.

"Y-Y-Yes... I- I'm-m fe-feeling gr-great...!" Mettaton's voice glitched out as he spoke.

"Woah... You okay there...?" Twig raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Fi-Fine, y-yes, l-lo-ove...!" His voice continued to glitch.

"Babe... You don't look too good...-" 

Suddenly, static pops could be heard from Mettaton's body. Beginning to shake, he threw his head back and shut his eyes. Going completely still.

Twig froze in fear, not knowing what to do. He was frozen for a few seconds, then realized he should bring him over to Alphys'. Trey was over at Toriel's house, so he would have to call over and tell them what was going on.

He rushed over and scooped up Mettaton into his arms, rushing out the door and into the driveway, opening up the front car door and putting Mettaton in the seat. Buckling him in, then getting in the driver's seat and starting up the car. Pulling out, getting onto the road, driving as fast as he could.

As Twig drove, he constantly checked on Mettaton. Seeing if he had awoken, but he hadn't. He was on the verge of tears, so scared that something was wrong with his husband.

Eventually, Twig arrived at Alphys' place and parked the car in the driveway. Getting out with Mettaton in his arms in an instant, rushing up to the door and knocking.

From inside, Alphys could hear the knocks. Walking over to the door and opening it, seeing Twig standing there, looking very panicked, Mettaton in his grasp. Completely limp.

"O-Oh m-my god!!?! Wh-What h-happened...??!!" She asked. Letting him inside immediately and shutting the door behind him once in the house.

"Well... He... He woke up from a nap... And I asked him how he was feeling, then... Then his voice was glitching like crazy... And then his whole body malfunctioned and he went limp...! I... I don't...-" Twig had tears forming in his eyes.

"I-It's okay, i-it's okay...!! Here, l-let me check and s-see if something's wrong. F-Follow me, please." The lizard figure led Twig over to the next room, with that chair that Mettaton got checkups on while pregnant with Trey.

"L-Lie him down and w-wait in the other room while I check him, please..." Alphys said. Twig obeying and lying his husband down on the chair, quickly exiting the room after kissing his cheek softly.

Once Twig was in the other room, he took a seat on the couch and got out his phone. Dialing Toriel's number and calling her to tell her what was going on.

Toriel was playing with Frisk and Trey, till she heard her phone ringing. Excusing herself from them and getting her phone out, answering.

"Hello? This is Toriel." She said quite formally.

"Toriel...!! I... I h-have some bad news I have to in-inform you...! M-Mettaton malfunctioned and... and... he...-" Twig was talking so fast that Toriel could not understand him.

"Slow down dear, I can't understand you." Toriel said to him. Hearing Twig take a deep breath and go on.

"Look. Mettaton had some sort of malfunction and I'm at Alphys' place right now, waiting to see what's wrong. Please... Tell Trey, okay?" Twig said.

"Will do. I hope the best for you, my child." Toriel hung up, putting her phone in her robe pocket. Pulling Trey to the side.

"Huh?? What is it, auntie??" Trey looked up at her. Eyes wide with curiousity.

"Your mommy had a bit of an... Accident, yes... He is getting checked out by Alphys right now to see what is wrong.-"

Trey began to tear up and cry, scared from what he heard.

"I...- Is Mommy g-gonna be okay...?!!!" He said while sniffling and wiping his eyes with his sweater sleeve.

"I am not sure. But, I hope that your mommy will be just fine." Toriel smiled.

"Wh... What if my mommy dies??!! What if he's falling down...?!!!!" Trey had heard things about monsters falling down before, fearing that that was the case with his mother.

"Dear. I promise you your mommy will not die, nor fall down." She tried to assure him, but Trey kept crying and crying. Now Frisk getting involved.

"Mom...? What's going on...?" They asked.

"Something happened to Mettaton and we are not sure what's wrong. Twig just called me about it, he is being checked out right now by Doctor Alphys. I just.. Hope that he will be alright.." Toriel frowned for a moment, but then went back to trying to calm Trey down. Frisk helping, too.

Alphys was checking out Mettaton's body system and wiring, charger plugged into the bag of his neck as he rested on the chair silently. Eyes shut as if he were asleep.

She checked his whole body, and then, she found the source of what was effecting him. An unborn soul, 5 weeks in. A little over a month, not knowing what his response would be.

She shut off the monitor, turning to the limp bot. Who seemed to be waking up. She got beside him, looking at him.

Mettaton woke up completely, turning to Alphys. Not knowing what had happened.

"Huh..." Mettaton said quietly, sitting himself up a little bit. Rubbing his eyes, pretty tired.

"Alphys... Darling...? What happened..?" The bot asked in a rather confused tone.

"You m-malfunctioned at h-home and Tw-Twig brought you here so I-I c-could ch-check to s-see what was wrong... And, um... Well... I-I found the source of what was c-causing a-a-all y-your c-current symptoms _and_ that m-malfunction." She said in a serious tone.

"Oh... Well then, what seems to be the problem with me?" Mettaton asked.

"C-Congratulations...! Y-You're... 5 weeks pregnant..." Alphys said with a nervous smile.

"... Wh... what...?!!!!" Mettaton's eyes went completely wide with shock.

"Y-Yeah... W-Weird how you didn't get a m-malfunction in y-your last pregnancy..." The lizard figure said.

"... Just... Bring Twig in here so I can tell him, please..." Mettaton said. A bit nervous for Twig's reaction since Trey was only a year and 3 months old.

"Will do." Alphys nodded her head and exited the room.

She entered the living room with a small smile. Looking at Twig.

"Y-You may co-come i-in now." She gestured him to get up. Obeying, he got up and walked to the room with the doctor.

Twig entered the room with Alphys and saw Mettaton awake, gasping.

"Mettaton...!!!" The feline rushed over to his husband.

"Babe!! Are you alright?? Did you figure out what was the problem...?!!! Is it anything serious...?!!!" Twig asked, needing to know what was wrong.

"Hello, love..." Mettaton said in a quiet tone, letting out a huff.

"Huh...?" Twig was concerned by his tone of voice instantly. Turning to Alphys.

"Twig... Mettaton has s-something to t-tell you... I-It's pretty important news..." She turned to Mettaton, telling him with an expression to go on with what he was saying.

Mettaton nodded and turned to Twig.

"Twiggy-dear... It's nothing serious... But, I..." The bot couldn't bare to tell him. Too nervous for his response.

"It's okay, you can tell me..." Twig assured him, putting a soft hand on his husband's exposed metallic shoulder. At first, Mettaton smiled at the feeling. Rubbing his cheek up against his lover's lovingly, making Twig purr and laugh. Then going on.

" ... Dear... I'm pregnant..." Mettaton said. Blinking a couple times. Waiting for his response.

"What...?" Twig gasped, not mad though.

"Uh..?? I... I'm pregnant, darling... 5 weeks in..." Mettaton said with a nervous smile.

"I... I'm gonna be a dad... TIMES TWO...?!!" The feline happily gasped, face completely lit up.

"Oh yes you will, cutie! Come here!" Mettaton wrapped his arms around his husband, kissing him all over his soft feline face. Laughs and purrs coming from Twig, a pink blush brushing up against Mettaton's cheek as he heard his husband's adorable laughs and purrs.

"Hehe... I love you so much, my gorgeous star..." Twig cooed, tapping his nose against his husband's.

"And I love you too, my sweet sugar kitty.." Mettaton did the same back, both rubbing noses and kissing each other's cheeks after their nose rubs. Once done with those, they looked at each other directly in the eyes. Blushed and smiles on their faces, leaning in and locking lips passionately. Mettaton lightly bit Twig's lip as they smooched, not hurting him at all. Just making Twig shut his eyes and softly chuckle. Kissing him back.

Later on, they got home. Twig called Toriel and told her the news on the phone, excitement bursting from the motherly goat figure.

Toriel dropped Trey off, and the small one year old feline rushed over to his mother who was standing next to his father. Both holding hands. Hugging his mom's legs tightly.

"Mommy!! You're okay!!" Trey gasped, looking up at his mommy with a happy expression.

"Aw, darling... Of course I'm okay..z! Me and Twig have some exciting news for you." Mettaton told his son. Who was curious to know instantly.

"Ooh! Ooh!! Tell me!!" Trey jumped up and down. Then stopping once Mettaton was about to tell him.

"Trey, honey... You're going to be a big brother in 8 months...! Isn't that exciting...??!" Mettaton exclaimed. Trey nodding in agreement.

"Yeah!!! Yay!!!" Trey gasped, he was so happy his mother was okay _and_ that he was gonna be a big brother.


	2. Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton gets his first checkup on the unborn soul

A week had gone by, now 6 weeks pregnant. Alphys had called Mettaton saying she wanted to do her first checkup on the soul, which he was obviously okay with.

Mettaton had dropped Twig off at work, and meanwhile Trey didn't even go to school or daycare yet, he wouldn't go to school until he was 2. So, Trey was gonna come with Mettaton to the checkup.

MTT arrived at Alphys place, parking his car in the driveway like always, unbuckling himself and getting out. Over to Trey's side.

He opened up the car, revealing Trey in his car seat with his favorite blue bunny stuffed animal, having it ever since he was born.

The bot unbuckled Trey from his car seat, picking him up and placing him on his feet on the driveway. Shutting the car door. Putting his hand out for Trey to grasp, then, feeling Trey's tiny soft hand grasp his own.

Mettaton smiled and pat his son on the head with his other hand, then went on over to the front step. Knocking on the door, waiting for a response.

The door opened up, Alphys standing there with a small smile. Happy to see them.

"H-Hiya you two! C-Come right in..!" She let them inside, shutting the door behind them once inside the home.

"Is it alright if Trey comes in the room with us? I don't want to leave him out here alone." Mettaton said. Alphys agreeing.

"O-Okay...! Th-That's fine...!!" She said

"Great!" Mettaton clapped his hands together happily, all walking into the checkup room.

Once they entered, Mettaton knew Trey would try to touch and play with some of the tools in there. Not wanting him to hurt himself, he kneeled down to his height and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trey, sweetheart. I need you to do me a favor. Do not play with any of the tools in here. I don't want you getting hurt or breaking anything. Alright?" Mettaton said with a smile.

Trey nodded his head. Hugging his mother tightly for a second, then letting go.

"Ahaha... That's my good boy..." Mettaton cooed, kissing his son's forehead softly. Walking over to the laid back chair and sitting down, lying back. Trey standing beside him.

Alphys walked off and grabbed a heartbeat monitor and a monitor to hook up to MTT, bringing those over to the bot. Hooking up the monitor to him and putting the heartbeat one aside for now.

The Doctor looked up at the screen, seeing the small unborn soul. Mettaton looked up at it, too. Smiling.

"Trey, honey. Look!" Mettaton pointed at the monitor, but Trey was very confused.

"What's that, mama...?" The small feline asked.

"That's your baby brother or sister, love...!" The tall robot said with a grin spread across his pink lips.

"... Why are they so small???!" Trey squinted his eyes slightly.

"They won't grow for a while, darling..." MTT said.

Trey looked at where Mettaton's abdomen was, realizing that it would probably grow since there was a baby in there.

"Does that mean your belly's gonna get really big??" He asked, face lighting up.

"Ah. Look at you being so smart!" Mettaton poked his son's nose with his finger lightly. A giggle coming from him.

They got home later, and Trey was still curious to know what else was gonna happen to his mother.

He climbed onto the couch with MTT, getting on his lap. Looking at his mother's abdomen intensely.

"Hmm? What is it, sweetie?" Mettaton asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Trey didn't respond, just reached out his hand and poked MTT's abdomen lightly. Then putting his whole hand on it and rubbing it. Making Mettaton smile.

"You like your baby brother/sister? How sweet... I'm sure they love you too." The bot purred.

"Really??! Yay!!!" Trey gasped, snuggling up against Mettaton's flat abdomen.

The small feline let go after a bit since it wasn't that fun to cuddle a flat stomach. Letting out a sigh.

"It's not fun since they aren't big yet..." Trey mumbled.

"Be patient, love. I assure you over time, they _will_ get bigger." The robot smiled, patting his son's head. Only getting a shrug in response.

Mettaton took out the ultrasound picture he had gotten, looking at it with a big grin. Trey was curious to know what his mommy was looking at.

"Let me see!!" The monster child demanded.

"Ask nicely and I'll let you look." Mettaton said a bit sternly.

Trey let out a sigh and went on. "Can I please see...?" He said with a cute expression.

"Of course, darling...!" MTT showed Trey the picture of the tiny unborn soul. Making his face light up and look down at Mettaton's abdomen again, putting his tiny hand on it too.

"Heehee!" Trey giggled, making Mettaton laugh, too.


	3. Long lost brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twig meets his long lost brother, Court.

Twig had encountered his long lost brother, Court. And was about to introduce him to his husband and son.

"So... Who are you married too...?" Court asked as they were walking to Twig's house.

"His name is Mettaton. You've probably heard of him, though." Twig said.

"Oh yeah! He's that fabulous idol who always says "Oh yes" and has amazing legs...! Man, you're lucky to be married to a celebrity." The taller feline said to his younger brother.

"Yeah, I guess. We met back in the underground... I hosted an art club, no one came for about 25 minutes I think... And then, he showed up. Which really made me happy, got my scarf signed." Twig showed him the signature that was on his scarf. "We talked for the rest of the club. He gave me his number and also gave me the "call me" sign. Heheh... To be honest... We immediately felt a connection with one another once he took my hand while we were walking over to a table to sit at and chat." The feline said, blushing as he remembered the moment he met his idol, and now, husband.

"Aw, that's sweet. How'd he confess his love? Or vise versa?" Court slightly tilted his head to the side, curious.

"Well, we were playing cards at a party. Not like a crazy party, just a chill one with all the others there. As we played cards, he kept saying pickup lines and compliments to me. All so flattering... Then... After those pickup lines and compliments, he held my hand. We both intertwined fingers, it was such an amazing feeling. He shot me a sweet glance, and I did the same back. Hehe... And after a bit, he told me another pickup line, or compliment. I don't remember, I remember this moment well. But some small parts are just a blur sometimes. I'll remember later... Anyways, once he said that. I told him how flattered I was that he was saying this to me.. He told me that was the point, and then, he kissed my cheek. Calling me a dear after I was incredibly flustered... Put a hand on my cheek, both leaning in and rubbing our noses together, laughing..." Twig paused for a second, then went on. 

"That's when he said it, he said "I love you, my sweet prince..."... Or was it my lovely prince..? Again, I'll remember it later. Then we both kissed, very romantically... I asked him to be my boyfriend, and he accepted." Twig ended with a smile.

"Aw... That's so sweet...! What about your proposal? Sorry if I sound nosy." He apologized.

"Don't worry, you aren't being nosy..! Anyways, oh god... That proposal was so great... It was on Valentine's Day, he had this little cliche game set up. With small gifts and everything, once I got to our old apartment, there was a basket with a note. I read it, and I read it... It said he had four words to say to me. I heard a robotic cough and turned around, seeing Mettaton there in a very fancy tuxedo. He said how much he loved me... And that's when he proposed. Heheh... Wow... It was amazing..." Twig grinned, they were almost to his house.

"That's adorable! I bet your wedding was amazing, huh?" Court slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely. Oh! And the time he told me he was pregnant... Wow... I was so excited to become a dad... I love my son to bits, he's very attached to Mettaton. But I can understand why, although, he's very attached to me too... He's over a year old now, and Mettaton's carrying an unborn soul again...! Trey's very excited to become a big brother...!!" Twig said.

"Wow! Congrats! How far in is he...?" The taller feline asked.

"7 weeks now. Almost 2 months in, he won't get big for a while though." Twig pointed out, realizing they were at his house.

"Oh! We're here!" Twig said, bringing Court up to the front door.

"You ready to meet Mettaton and Trey...?" Twig asked.

"Heh. Hell yeah!" Court grinned, making Twig laugh, opening up the door and both entering the house. Shutting the door behind him.

"Babe...!! I'm home..!" Twig called, Mettaton coming over with Trey in his arms. Even though he was over a year old, he still loved being carried. He greeted Twig with a smile, kissing his furry lips softly. Making Twig stifle a laugh and blush.

Mettaton saw Court, confused. The bot turned to Twig.

"Twiggy-dear...? Who's this...?" Mettaton asked.

"Oh! This is my older brother, Court. I didn't even know about him when I was little, so I guess you could call him my long lost brother." Twig shrugged. Court nodding.

"Ooh! How interesting! Well, Court. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mettaton put his hand out, Court shaking it. He was a bit taller then Mettaton, so it made him much taller then Twig. Twig was up to Mettaton's neck, so he was a lot shorter.

"You too. Congrats on the unborn soul, by the way." Court purred.

"Why thank you, darling. Trey, say hi to your uncle." Mettaton said softly to his son.

Trey whimpered and leaned his head against his mother's chestplate, seeming very shy.

"It's okay, love. Don't be shy." Mettaton cooed, Trey then turned to Court. Waving, then burying his face into his mother's chestplate again.

Later, Twig invited everyone over to meet Court. All introducing themselves to him.

Court first approached Undyne and Alphys. Smiling.

"Heya, I'm Court. And you are..?" Court asked.

"I-I'm Alphys...!" The lizard replied.

"And I'm Undyne, fuhuhu! Me and this cutie are dating." Undyne said, bending down and lightly kissing Alphys' forehead. Making the lizard monster blush and smile. Undyne then standing back up.

"Aw, cute. It's a pleasure to meet you two." The taller feline grinned.

"You too...!" They both said at once, Court then approached Toriel and Frisk.

"Hello. I'm Court, and you...?" He asked.

"I am Toriel. Such a pleasure to meet you." Toriel smiled, Court put his hand out and they both shook. Court turned to Frisk, smiling at them.

"Hi there, kiddo. I am Court. You...?" Court said to the child.

"Hi, I'm Frisk." They said, hiding themselves behind Toriel's robe. But Court just laughed it off and moved on to the next. Asgore.

"Hey there, I'm Court... And you are...?" Court introduced himself, waiting for the male goat's response.

"Hello, Court. I am Asgore. It is very nice to meet you." Asgore smiled, both shaking hands. Then, he moved on to the next. Felix and Grillby.

"Hey, Court. You remember me, right...?" Felix asked. Court immediately nodding.

"Oh yeah! We had so much fun together as kids..! Until I ran away from home.. But it's so nice to see you again...! I assume this is your boyfriend...?" Court looked up at the flame monster.

"Yep. We're a thing. Hehe." Felix nodded, and so did Grillby. Who waved at him. Both shaking hands, then going on to the next.

"Heya. I'm-" Court saw Papyrus, and was distracted by how handsome and adorable he was.. His cheeks burning up with a blush as he stared at the tall skeleton. Then looked at the shorter one, then back at Papyrus.

"H-Hi...! I'm Court... A-And you...?" Court tried to hide his blush.

"HELLO, COURT! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus shook his hand, but Court didn't let go for a while. Once he did, Sans introduced himself.

"name's sans, nice to meet you, buddy." Sans grinned. Both shaking hands.

"Y-You too..." Court was desperate to talk with Papyrus more, but he was too shy. But did his best to be himself.

As everyone was talking, Mettaton put Trey down for bed. And Twig and Mettaton talked with each other, kissing, arms wrapped around each other, blushing at one another's comments, etc.

"You are _so_ cute, Twiggy-dear...! Mwah!" Mettaton kissed his soft lips again, a cute laughing coming from Twig. Kissing him back.

"And _you_ are so handsome! Hehe!" Twig grinned. Mettaton blushing and replying to him.

"Oh you cutie! I love you...!!" Mettaton wrapped his metallic arms around Twig, palms on the back of his scarf. Both romantically kissing for about 11 seconds, then letting go. Giggling at one another.

Court couldn't stop staring at Papyrus. So amazed by his appearance... The tall skeleton noticed his staring, getting a bit concerned.

"UM... COURT... ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He asked.

"O-Oh! Yeah, yeah...! I'm fine... Sorry, just a bit... Distracted..." Court scratched the back of his head nervously.

"huh? by what?" Sans asked, confused.

"B-By... Y-You..." Court nervously pointed at Papyrus, now regretting saying that.

"WH-WHAT...??" Papyrus blushed, eyes going wide.

"Uh...!! Never mind...! I have to go! Bye!" Court rushed over to the door and left, everyone turning to see him leave, then turning back to see Mettaton and Twig kissing and flirting more. Stroking one another's cheeks, rubbing noses... It was actually quite adorable.


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey asks many questions about the unborn soul.

A week had gone by, and Mettaton had decided to stay home with his son, Trey. That day, knowing how attached he was to his mother.

Trey woke up that morning, expecting a babysitter to be there. He had blue pajamas on with white snowflakes on them, the small feline yawned, stretching out his arms and rubbing his eyes with his hands. Getting out of bed, grabbing his blue bunny stuffed animal before going downstairs.

The one year old was smart and already knew how to walk down the stairs, but was told to do it carefully, since Mettaton worried about him falling and hurting himself.

Meanwhile, downstairs. Mettaton was watching TV on the couch. Eating some grapes out of a bowl. Once he heard small footsteps coming down the stairs, a smile spread across his pink lips. Always loving the sound of his cute footsteps approaching.

Trey saw his mother in the living room, face lighting up. Running into the room.

"Hi, Mommy!!" The young feline ran up to his mom, hugging his leg.

"Why hello, sweetheart...! How did you sleep?" Mettaton asked, picking Trey up and placing his son on his lap.

"Good!!" Trey smiled brightly.

"I'm glad to hear that, love. Sadly, I didn't sleep to well..." MTT frowned.

"Why...?" The young monster's smile turned into a frown, but curious to know why his mommy didn't sleep well.

"I was throwing up all night, I had to go to the bathroom _so_ often. That I hardly even got any sleep!" The bot said.

"Why were you throwing up??" Trey scooted himself closer to Mettaton.

"Because, honey. Now that I'm carrying an unborn soul, I get sick very often... It was the same with you, too." MTT poked Trey's nose lightly. A small giggle coming from the young feline.

"I'm sorry for making you get sick..." He said softly.

"Darling... Don't be sorry for that. That's supposed to happen while expecting an unborn soul." Mettaton said to him.

"Mama...?" Trey looked up at MTT with wide eyes.

"Yes, sweetie?" The handsome bot said, stroking Trey's soft ear for a quick second. Then stopped, waiting for what he had to say.

"How was I born??" The small feline seemed very curious to know.

"Oh! I'll tell you the whole story..!. Well, one morning. I walked to work, greeted some co-workers and fans once I was backstage. But, as I was talking to fans. I kept having these _awful_ pains right here." Mettaton pointed to his lower abdomen. Then went on.

"Thankfully, my fans let me sit down and have some space. But, the pain still went on. To the point where one of my co-workers had to come and rub my back for me, over time... The pain got much more worse, and more co-workers had to come and comfort me. And, as I was heaving through a contraction. That was when I felt a pop inside me, and I knew you were coming... After that, my co-workers called Twig and Alphys for me. It was very difficult waiting for them because of the pain and panic I was in. But, Twig arrived, comforting me as we all waited for Alphys to arrive. Once she arrived, I was taken into my dressing room, laid down on the couch in there, the birth was extremely painful and exhausting... But it all went well, and it was all worth it in the end." Mettaton purred, kissing Trey's forehead softly. Making him laugh.

Trey then noticed the light blue tint in Mettaton's soul, again, curious to know why it was blue.

"Mommy! Why is your heart blue??" He asked. Eyes wide.

"Well, my soul is blue because of your baby brother or sister being inside of me.~ The blue is supposed to be the color of their soul when they are born." Mettaton answered.

"What color is my soul??" Trey asked, putting two small hands on Mettaton's pink chestplate.

"Your soul is a magenta color, honey. Here, let me show you." MTT took out his phone and showed him a picture of the color magenta.

"Ooh!! Pretty!!" The small feline exclaimed. Making Mettaton stifle a soft laugh.

"It certainly is a pretty color." The bot grinned.

Trey smiled back, but, as he thought of the pain his mother went through while having him. His eyes welled up with tears and he began to cry.

"S-Sweetie...!" Mettaton gasped, putting a hand on his crying son's cheek.

"Sweetheart...? What's wrong...??" He asked in a soft tone.

Trey rubbed at his eyes as he sniffled and replied through wails.

"I... I-I'm s-sorry..." He whimpered.

"Darling... You have _nothing_ to apologize for! Why are you saying sorry...?" The tall robot asked.

"B-Be-ecause... I... I h-hurt you... I hurt y-you while I-I was being born...!" He sniffled.

"Oh... Oh sweetie..." Mettaton wiped away Trey's tears with his finger. Going on to tell him that it was alright.

"Love, I'm not mad at you. I don't care about the pain I went through while having you, I'm going to go through that same pain while having your baby brother or sister. Well, similar pain.z. But.z.! You have no need to apologize for any of that, okay?" The bot said softly.

"O-Okay.z." Trey nodded, wiping his eyes again.

"Do you want a grape, sweetheart?" Mettaton asked, taking a grape out of his bowl and handing it to Trey.

The feline nodded, taking the grape and inserting it into his mouth. Chewing it up and swallowing, licking his lips as he tasted the wonderful taste of the grape.


	5. Stomach flu

Twig and Mettaton were going out for dinner that night, just the two of them.~ Alphys and Undyne were gonna take care of Trey for them. Always trusting them with their son.

Trey did not feel well at all that day, his stomach ached and he wasn't hungry or thirsty at all.

Mettaton walked by Trey's room, seeing him awake. He smiled and entered the room, taking a seat on the bed, picking him up and placing him on his lap.

"Good morning, darling! How did my little superstar sleep??" MTT asked his son. Who just shrugged in response.

Mettaton chuckled softly at his little shrug. Then went on to say something.

"Would you like anything for breakfast, my dear?" The bot asked.

"No..." Trey shook his head.

"What? Why not? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You _have_ to have at least something!" Mettaton exclaimed dramatically, his son seemed down, so he tried to make him laugh by acting that way.

"... Not hungry..." The youth muttered.

"Honey...? Is everything alright?" The tall robot asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"No... I don't feel well, mommy..." Trey whimpered.

"You don't? Oh dear... What do you feel like, love?" Mettaton asked.

"My stomach hurts..." The small feline frowned.

"Hmm.." Mettaton was thinking of cancelling his dinner with Twig that night, but it was just a stomach ache, so it might as well go away as soon as the time arrived.

"Well. We'll see how you feel tonight, and if you feel any worse. Me and your father will stay home and cancel our dinner. Okay? But, at least have something for breakfast." Mettaton said.

"Buh... But I'm not hungry!!" He whined to his mother.

"I know you aren't, love. But you might as well have something to drink." The bot replied.

"I'm not thirsty either!!" Trey exclaimed.

"Darling... Please at least have something, I can make you anything you'd like." MTT cooed.

"Mm... Fine..." He shrugged.

"Alright then! What would you like, sweetheart?" Mettaton said to his young son.

"Water...?" Trey muttered. Water seemed okay right now.

"I can do that. Come with me." Mettaton scooped Trey up into his arms, expecting a giggle to come from the young feline. But not a single noise came from him.

Mettaton brought Trey downstairs, where Twig was making breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes, which him and MTT loved. And was putting lots of strawberries and whipped cream on Mettaton's, knowing he loved that.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? Daddy's making chocolate chip pancakes.. Doesn't that sound delicious?" MTT asked.

Trey almost gagged at the sound of that, but just shook his head.

"Well... Alright then..." The bot let out a low sigh, walking over to the fridge and grabbing some a pitcher of water. Taking out Trey's sippie cup and pouring water into it, putting the pitcher of water away afterwards.

Mettaton set up Trey's high chair at the table, sitting him down and putting the sippy cup on it.

Twig finished the pancakes, him and Mettaton taking a seat across from each other. Both flirting with each other as always, many kisses during each round of flirting.

MTT noticed Trey hadn't even touched his water yet, getting very concerned at this point. Having second thoughts on going out to dinner with Twig that night.

"Trey, honey. Please drink some of your water." Mettaton said to his son. Who took a very small sip from his sippie cup, not wanting to have anymore of his water.

"Good boy...!" Mettaton purred.

Trey seemed fine for the next 5 hours, so going out to dinner with Twig seemed alright. Alphys and Undyne arrived at their house, Mettaton giving them a list of instructions on how to take proper care of Trey.

"We'll be back soon, love. Okay?" Mettaton said to Trey softly, who nodded and hugged both Twig and MTT, making the two parents smile and hug him back. Then exiting the house.

"H-Hiya, Trey! Wanna d-do something fun?" Alphys asked the young feline.

"Yeah, lil' punk! Let's do something fun!" Undyne added, both expecting a happy response.

"No thanks..." Trey muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, Trey!" Undyne grinned.

"W-We know you don't feel well, b-but m-maybe we c-can d-do something t-to make you feel better...!" Alphys added on.

"Mm..." Trey shook his head.

Undyne and Alphys decided to not force him, so they suggested they watched cartoons on the couch, which Trey agreed too. All going over to the couch and switching the TV to a channel with many kids cartoons.

Watching the TV made Trey feel much more nauseous, stomach hurting even more then it did before. Clutching it tightly so he wouldn't throw up.

Later on, it was almost dinner time. So Alphys decided to make Trey something to eat.

"T-Trey... D-Do you w-want dinner?" She asked.

"No..." Trey slightly whined.

"Wh-Why not? Your Mommy says you haven't e-eaten anything all day, he s-suggests you should eat something... I-I have noodles I can make you..." Alphys smiled.

"No...! I don't want dinner!!" He whined more.

"Come on, Trey! At least eat something!!" Undyne exclaimed. But Trey made an angry whimpering noise and just hissed at them.

"Pl-Please don't hiss at us..." The lizard figure smiled nervously.

"No!!!! I don't want d... dinner!!" Trey stammered slightly, really feeling nauseous now...

"Trey... Please e-eat something..." Alphys tried to convince him.

Trey didn't dare to talk, feeling like he really was gonna get sick. Which hadn't really happened to him before, only spit ups when he was a baby.

"Uh... Trey...? Hello??" The fish monster waved her hand in front of the feline's face. Still no response.

The young feline couldn't hold it in anymore, quickly getting up and trying to rush over to the bathroom. But, even as fast as he ran. He didn't make it.

Once Trey vomited all over the floor, cries began to escape from him. Feeling absolutely awful...

"A-Ah...! Trey!!" Alphys gasped, rushing over.

"Holy hell...!" Undyne went over with Alphys.

"U-Undyne!! Go g-get the cleaning supplies from the c-cabinet...!!" She said, Undyne immediately nodding and rushing over to the cabinet. Grabbing towels and cleaning spray.

Undyne walked back over, kneeling down as Alphys comforted Trey and dialed Mettaton's number.

The restaurant Twig and Mettaton were at wasn't exactly fancy, it was nice, though. They were both having a great time, having their appetizers. And of course, lots of kissing and "I love you"s.

As Twig and Mettaton met lips, Mettaton's phone began to ring.

MTT got slightly startled, pulling himself away and getting out his phone. Clicking the answer button.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"H-Hey... Uh... Th-This is Alphys... We need you and Twig to c-come home... R-right now..." She said.

"Oh? Why's that?" Mettaton asked.

"Trey g-got sick... _Really_ sick..." Alphys muttered. Awaiting the bot's response.

"Wh-What??!! Oh... Oh dear...! Okay, I'm on my way!" Mettaton hung up his phone and put it back into his purse.

"Twig-Darling. We have to go home, _now._ " Mettaton said, getting up from the booth.

"Huh...? Why...??" Twig asked, ears going back at his husband's panicked tone.

"Trey got sick...! We have to go, NOW!" Mettaton grasped Twig's hand, both rushing out of the restaurant. Into their car.

Meanwhile, at Twig and Mettaton's house. Trey was still throwing up, so Alphys had given him a trash can, and a new pair of pajamas. Footie pajamas, which were blue with white stars.

"I... I'm s-sorry..." Trey whimpered.

"It's o-okay, we aren't mad.. Things l-like this happen...!" Alphys assured him.

"Yeah! Everyone throws up, it's completely normal, punk! Fuhuhu!" Undyne grinned and added on.

"Buh... Buh wh-what if Mommy and Daddy are mad at me??!" The youth frowned, tears bubbling in his eyes.

"Trey... Y-Your Mommy and Daddy won't be mad..." The lizard smiled at the sick feline.

"Promise...?" Trey said as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Promise." She smiled again.

"I... I feel sick again..." The young feline muttered.

"Here." Undyne gave him the trash can, which he threw up into a couple times. Then began to cry again.

"Aw... It's okay, lil' nerd..." The fish monster smiled, patting Trey's back gently.

Trey sniffled, then, Alphys and Undyne heard the door swing open. Mettaton and Twig entering the house frantically. Trey beginning to cry harder since he feared that they would be mad.

"Oh... Oh my poor baby..." Mettaton said to himself, rushing over to Trey with Twig. Getting beside him instantly.

"It's okay, sweetheart.. Mommy and Daddy are here.." The bot said softly to his crying son.

"I... I'm sorry..." Trey whimpered.

"Aw, buddy... It's okay, don't be sorry.." Twig said in a similar tone.

"Yes, sweetie... You have nothing to apologize for, love..." MTT smiled.

Mettaton then thanked Alphys and Undyne for babysitting, both leaving after thanking them.

Once they left, Mettaton decided to give Trey a bath.

"Here, why don't I give you a bath? It'll make you feel better." He said after feeling his forehead, and Trey definitely had a high fever.

Trey nodded his head, a bath sounded amazing right now to him.

"Alright then, come with us." Mettaton picked Trey up, him and Twig walking over to the bathroom.

Twig started up a bath while Mettaton undressed him, it would be a cold bath since that would probably lower his fever.

"Okay, darling. Your bath is all ready." Mettaton lifted Trey up and placed him in the bath, Trey got very startled once placed in the bath water since it was so cold.

"I-It's c-cold...!!" The small feline exclaimed.

"I know it is, dearest. But cold water will lower your fever, okay? Here. I'll make it a little bit warmer.

MTT added some more water to it, but a tad bit warmer. Making all of the water a bit warmer, and Trey seemed to enjoy it. But he still felt sick.

After Trey's bath, Mettaton dried him off and changed him back into his pajamas. About to put Trey to bed.

They all made it upstairs, Twig getting into him and Mettaton's room. While Mettaton tucked Trey into his bed.

"Mommy...?" Trey said as his mother put a few sheets over him.

"Yes, honey?" The bot responded.

"Can you sleep with me...?" He asked.

"Of course, darling." Mettaton tucked himself into bed with his son. Hoping that Trey would feel better the next morning.


	6. Refuse

A week later, Trey was peacefully playing with his toys. Happy as always, in the living room. His mother sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Mettaton was flipping through channels, nothing interesting on. But just flipped to a channel with kids cartoons to entertain his child.

The bot went onto his phone, looking through Undernet. Until, he realized Trey was due for a nap. Putting his phone down and getting up, walking over to his son.

"Trey, sweetheart. It's time for your nap." Mettaton cooed.

"... Okay..." Trey muttered, but not standing up. Just continuing to play.

"Come on, honey. Get up." MTT said nicely.

"But.. But I don't wanna take a nap.." The young feline said with a frown.

"I know, love. But it won't be long, I promise." The robot smiled.

"I don't wanna though..!! I wanna play instead!!" The youth replied.

"Darling.. Come on, I can read you a story if you'd like. And you can snuggle with all your stuffies..!!" The bot tried to convince his son.

"No!!! I don't want too!!" Trey snapped.

"Don't snap at me, sweetie." Mettaton said in a slightly stern tone, not wanting to be rough on Trey.

"No! Hmph!" Trey crossed his arms along his chest.

"Do _not_ hmph me, love." The star said in a more stern tone, but Trey still refused.

"No no NO!!!" The small feline hissed, baring his small fangs. Trying to seem threatening.

"Trey. This is unacceptable behavior, you are going to take a nap. End of story." Mettaton put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I don't want to take a nap!!!!" Trey whined, slamming his small fist on the carpet.

"This is not an option, honey. Get up, _now._ " Mettaton was struggling to keep his cool.

"No!! No...!! NO!!!! I'm not going to take a _**fucking**_ nap!!" Trey yelled, knowing he had said the f word and was proud of it. Now standing on his feet.

Once Mettaton heard that word, he knelt down to Trey's height level. Pulling the small feline closer until their noses were almost touching.

" _What_ did you just say to me, young man??" The bot said sternly.

"I said I didn't want too take a nap!" The youth lied.

"No no, Mommy is pretty sure he heard a _naughty_ word in there." Mettaton said.

"I didn't say a naughty word!!" He lied again.

"No, you did. And that is _completely_ unacceptable, especially for someone your age. Tell me where you learned that word, _now_." MTT sternly said.

"I dunno...!!" Trey lied more.

"Don't lie to me, tell me when and where you learned that word, sweetheart." Mettaton said to his son.

"I... I heard Daddy say it while talking to someone on the phone.." Trey muttered.

"I see... Well, if you ever hear a word that sounds naughty to you. Don't _ever_ repeat it. Okay, honey?" The bot looked his son directly in the eyes.

"OK.." Trey nodded.

"Good." Mettaton scooped up Trey into his grasp, standing up and approaching the staircase. Where Trey began to wail.

"No!!!! I don't wanna!! I DON'T WANNA!!!!!" He cried, squirming around in his mother's grasp as they walked up the stairs.

Trey spotted his mother's hardly rounded abdomen, the baby had actually began to grow a bit early. So there was a very tiny bump where his abdomen was, not noticeable though. He was thinking of kicking his mommy's abdomen to make him mad.

Trey realized that they had entered his room, getting enraged.

"No!!!" The small feline aimed his foot towards his abdomen, but Mettaton immediately grasped his foot and pulled it away. Looking angry as ever.

"Don't you _dare_ kick me there!!" The bot hissed, approaching Trey's bed. Lying him down as he was still wailing and squirming, tucking him in.

"Sweet dreams, love." Mettaton said calmly, patting his son's head before shutting off the light and editing the room, walking downstairs. Shaking his head in shame as he thought of what his son had tried to do. Entering the living room and taking a seat, putting his hands on his barely rounded abdomen, rubbing it and exhaling through his mouth. Trying not to cry. But failing.

Tears began to roll down Mettaton's cheeks, some going up like Napstablook's tears did. Sniffling and body slightly trembling as he cried softly. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, till, he heard the door open.

"I'm home early!!!" It was Twig, entering the kitchen. Then seeing his husband slightly hunched over on the couch in the living room, getting very concerned.

"Babe...?" The feline raised an eyebrow, entering the room and taking a seat next to his husband. Where he could hear cries and sniffles.

"Babe... What's wrong??" Twig scooted himself over to Mettaton, putting an arm around him. Rubbing his back.

Mettaton's cries only got louder, leaning back as he cried and rubbed his abdomen. Turning to see Twig through his tears, inching closer and leaning his head on his shoulder. Sniffling and whimpering, wrapping his robotic arms around his husband. Kissing his furry cheek, happy to see him.

"I... I love you, my sweet sugar kitty.." Mettaton muttered.

"Aw, baby... I love you too, my shining star..."


	7. Attention

Ever since Trey's tantrum about taking a nap 2 weeks ago, he had become absolutely _desperate_ for attention. Every second of the day, he _craved_ attention from his parents or anyone else he was close with, but, he mostly wanted attention from his mother. Trying to distract him even while doing something important.

Mettaton was 11 weeks pregnant now, and the tiny bump he had before had grown a little bit, but it wasn't too noticeable.

MTT was working on something on his laptop at the dinner table, writing down scripts for a show in the near future. It was quite frustrating since he was trying to think of new things to add to his performance, which caused lots of stress for the bot. And definitely _not_ in the mood to deal with Trey wanting attention. He even wanted attention at nighttime, and always pestered Mettaton at night to sleep with him. Saying no many times, but eventually giving in.

As Trey played in the other room, he wanted his mommy to be with him. Getting up from the carpet and walking over to him, tugging at his leggings to get his attention.

"Hm?" Mettaton felt the tugging at his leg, then knew it was Trey. Turning to him.

"Darling, Mommy is trying to do something important right now. What do you need? Are you hungry?" The bot asked.

"No! I just want you to be with me!!" Trey whined.

"I'm sorry, love. I can't do that right now. Maybe later, alright? Now, go back and play." The star nicely gestured his son to go back over to his play area. But he refused immediately.

"No mommy!! Pleasee??!! Be with me!!!" The youth continued to beg.

"Honey. I am doing something important, _no."_ MTT was about to turn around to continue doing his work, but Trey stopped him by pulling his soft, black hair.

" _ **Hey!**_ _What_ did I say about pulling on my hair??!" He snapped at his son, but tried to not be rough with him.

"I just want you to be with mee!!" Trey said as he began to cry, always doing this.

Mettaton let out a sigh. Knowing he had to work on this script. He knew his son was definitely due for a nap, so he picked up the crying toddler and walked upstairs into his room. Lights already being shut off, tucking Trey into his bed and leaving afterwards. Back to the dinner table to continue doing his work.

Trey was only in his room for 30 minutes, getting out of his room and trying to sneak back into the living room. But he wasn't the best at sneaking.

MTT heard the small footsteps creep into the room, turning to see Trey. Startled as he was caught by his mother.

"Honey. I put you in bed for a reason. Go back to your room, now." He pointed to the staircase with one finger.

"Why are you being mean to me??! It's not fair!!!" Trey angrily stomped his foot.

"I am not being mean to you, Trey. I am just sternly talking to you. You have been _very_ disrespectful, towards me, your father, and everyone else. And I am _not_ going to tolerate it any longer. So you better stop this behavior now, or there _will_ be consequences. Got that?" Mettaton said very sternly.

"I... I...- Yes, Mommy..." The young feline nodded his head. Feeling bad about what he had done. Walking over to his mother and hugging his leg.

"I'm sorry..." He whimpered.

"Aw, darling..." Mettaton lifted Trey up onto his lap, kissing his forehead gently. "It's alright.."

"Here, would you like to sit on my lap while I do my work?" MTT asked. Trey nodding happily. "Yeah! Yeah!!"

The bot chuckled softly, feeling Trey lay up against his chest as he watched his mother continue to do his work.

The next day, Trey woke up. Coughing as soon as he woke up, not feeling too well.

Mettaton walked into Trey's room, about to bring him downstairs for breakfast. But first greeting him.

"Good morning, love." He smiled, taking a seat on the bed. "How did you sleep?"

"G... Good..." Trey said as he coughed again, sounding very stuffed up, too. Boogers actually hanging out of his nostrils.

"Hm? Are you alright, honey?" The bot asked. Getting concerned.

"Mhm...-" He got cut off by another cough, which hurt his throat.

"Oww... My throat..." Trey whimpered, sniffling a couple times.

"Oh dear... You must be getting sick... Here, I'm going to take your temperature. Stay here." The star got up and walked over to the bathroom across the hall, grabbing a thermometer from the drawer and walking back into the room. Taking a seat on the bed again.

"Open up your mouth, sweetie." The bot said nicely.

"But... Wh... Why??" Trey whimpered. He truly did feel awful.

"Because, I need to take your tempature. Now, open up. It won't be long." He said, Trey obeying and opening his mouth.

Mettaton lifted up his son's tongue gently, putting the top part of the thermometer underneath it. Waiting a couple moments, then hearing a beep. Taking out the thermometer and checking it. Seeing that his fever was 101.2.

"Oh goodness... You have a fever, lie down. I'm going to get you a cold cloth and some medicine." The star said. Seeing Trey lie his head down on the pillow.

Mettaton grabbed a cold cloth, some medicine, and a cold water bottle. Going back into Trey's room. Putting the cloth aside for now so he could take his medicine first.

"Put this pill in your mouth. Then drink some of this water. Alright, love?" He said. Trey nodding, putting the pill in this mouth and drinking the water. Successfully getting the pill down his throat.

"Good job, darling! Now, Mommy wants you to drink this water and get some rest. Okay? I will come in check on you again soon." Mettaton kissed his son's cheek, then left the room. Hoping his son would feel better soon.


	8. Soccer

A couple weeks later, Mettaton was now more than 3 months pregnant, and the unborn soul had grown a tiny bit more. Making his bump a bit more noticeable, but not too noticeable of course.

Mettaton was at home with Trey, working on something on his MacBook while Trey played with his toys and watched TV in the living room.

Trey was bored out of his mind, wanting to play soccer like all the others kid have been doing, not just soccer outside with his mother, like an actual soccer field with team mates.

The youth decided to ask his mother about this, so he got up and walked up the small flight of stairs that led to the room beside the kitchen. Approaching his mother at the dinner table, tugging at his leggings to get his attention.

Mettaton felt the tugging at his leg, turning around to see his son, smiling at him.

"Hello there, love. What do you need? Are you hungry?" He asked Trey nicely.

"Mommy... I wanna play soccer..." Trey said.

"Alright, dearest. We can play soccer after Mommy's done with his work, okay?-

"No!! I wanna play actual soccer!! Like on a field with a team and a coach!!!!" The toddler exclaimed.

"Oh!! Well, darling. I can definitely make that happen! I'll start looking for tryouts around here right after this, alright?" Mettaton said with a smile spread across his bubblegum pink lips. Trey's face lighting up and nodding excitedly, making the bot chuckle as Trey ran back into the living room.

After Mettaton was done with his work, which didn't take long. He began to look for soccer tryouts, and eventually, he found one in the area. Sending an application via email, excited to tell Trey about it.

Mettaton shut off his laptop, walking over to Trey in the living room. Lightly tapping his shoulder with one finger.

Trey turned to his mother with wide, curious eyes. Like he did as an infant/baby.

"Darling...!! I have the best of news!!" MTT said cheerfully.

"Ooh!!! Tell me, mama!!" Trey exclaimed, making the star laugh to himself. Then go on.

"Well. I sent an application to a local soccer tryout, and by tomorrow, I should know if you're accepted or not!" Mettaton purred.

"Yay!!! Wait... What if I'm not accepted, though...?" Trey whimpered.

"Oh, well, if you aren't accepted. I have a backup in mind, so don't worry about it, okay sweetie?" He said. The young feline nodding his head.

"Mama..?" Trey muttered.

"Yes, honey?" MTT responded.

"Do you know if I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister yet...?" He asked.

"Not yet, sorry dear. But, in about a month I should know. What are you hoping for?" The bot asked.

"I want a baby brother!!!" Trey said excitedly.

"Ha-Ha... Alright, let's hope for that, then." Mettaton purred. The toddler giving his mommy a hug, a chuckle coming from the idol as he was hugged by his son.

"Cutie..." The star cooed, tapping his son's nose softly. A cute "Nyahhh!!" coming from him.

"Just like your father..." He said to himself with a small grin.

"Heheh!!" The young feline giggled.

"Mommy...?" He added on.

"Yes, sweetheart?" The bot replied.

"Can I have a juice box? Pleasee??!" He begged.

"Why of course, darling! Let me go get one for you.~" Mettaton got up and walked over to the kitchen, stepping over to the fridge and opening it up. Spotting the package of juice boxes and grabbing one, the flavor being mixed berry. Unwrapping the straw and inserting it into the strawhole, throwing the wrapper away and walking back into the living room, bending down and handing the juice box over to Trey. A big grin spread across his lips as he handed it over.

"Here you go, love...!" Mettaton purred, feeling Trey take the juice box and begin to drink out of the straw.

"What do you say?" The star said to his son, wanting a "thank you" from him.

"Thank you!!" Trey replied excitedly.

The idol softly chuckled to himself, patting Trey's head. A giggle coming from the toddler.

The next day, Mettaton was checking his email. As he was checking it, he spotted an unread email from that soccer coach. Clicking on it, seeing that his son had been accepted and that tryouts would start the next day. Making the bot a very happy mother.

Mettaton got up and walked into the living room, where Trey was playing with his toys on a blanket. The star smiled at that sight, crouching down behind his son and grinning.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Trey turned around, seeing his mother behind him, chuckling softly.

"Mommy!! Why did you scare meee??!" Trey exclaimed.

"Sorry, love, I couldn't help myself.~ But!! I have the _best_ of news for you!!" He replied.

"Ooh!!!!! Tell me, mama!! Tell me!!!!" The youth replied excitedly. More laughs coming from Mettaton, but nodding his head.

"Well... Guess who got accepted into a soccer team??" The idol purred.

"Who?? Who...??" Trey jumped up and down in his seat.

"You did, silly!" Mettaton said with his eyes shut, then opening them. Seeing Trey's face lit up with pure joy and excitement.

"Really???!!! Yay!!! When do I start??!!" The toddler asked, scooting himself closer to his mother.

"You start tomorrow! Aren't you excited, dear??" Mettaton asked. Trey now getting up and jumping up and down.

"Yeah!!! Heheheh!!!!" Trey laughed just like his dad, but more high pitched since he was much younger. Making the bot blush since he was happy his son was _this_ excited.

The next day, Trey woke up. Gasping as soon as he sat up in bed, so excited that today was the day he started soccer tryouts. Jolting out of his bed and rushing into his mom and dad's room, seeing his mother still asleep. Climbing onto the big bed and shaking his mommy to wake him up.

"Mommy!!!!! Wake up!!!!! Wake up!!!!!!!" Trey loudly said, immediately waking up the bot. Eyes going wide, sitting up.

Mettaton let out a yawn before speaking;

"Darling... Why are you awake..? It's... 7:30..." He said softly since he was tired

"My soccer tryouts are today!! We have to get ready!!!" The youth exclaimed, tugging on MTT's pink pajamas.

"Sweetie... Those aren't until 1:30... Go back to bed..." Mettaton muttered.

"1... 1:30???!! Mommy!!!! We missed it!!!" Trey whimpered.

"What...- No, no, honey... 1:30 _PM_..." The idol said

"Oh... But... But... You take _FOREVER_ to get ready!!" The toddler exclaimed.

"Don't worry, dear... I'll get ready ahead of time..." MTT assured Trey.

"Okay... Get up then..!!" Trey continued to tug on his pajama's.

"No, sweetheart. Later. Here, how about this, why don't you snuggle with me for a little bit?" Mettaton suggested.

"Ooh!!!! Okay!!" The youth immediately snuggled up to his mommy, happy as ever.

"Ah ha ha... Oh!! Darling, do you mind passing me my phone?" MTT asked. Trey nodding and grabbing his phone, handing it over.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Mettaton purred, turning on his phone, his background being a picture of him and Twig together. Entering in his passcode, his home background being Trey as an infant.

"Who's that, mommy?" The toddler pointed to the bot's phone background.

"That's you, sweetie! When you were _very_ young!" Mettaton said.

"R... Really???!" Trey gasped.

"Yep, you were the _cutest_ and _sweetest_ little baby! And I'm excited to have another one in 6 months, because it was a _blast_ taking care of you!!" The star cooed.

"Wowie!! I'll be the coolest brother ever!!!!" Trey exclaimed, he'd been hanging around Papyrus a lot lately.

"Ha-ha... You've been hanging around uncle Papyrus, haven't you, dear?" Mettaton asked.

"Yeah!! He's the best!!" Trey said, "But... Daddy's a lot cooler..." He added.

Mettaton just chuckled in response, not exactly knowing what to say to that.

Later on, Mettaton got himself and Trey ready. Both getting into the car, beginning to drive to the soccer field. And Trey was bouncing in his seat with excitement, legs twitching and looking around the car excitedly, having a wide smile spread across his lips.

"You excited, sweetheart?" The bot turned to his son, who nodded his head.

"Yeah!!!!!!!! I... I'm gonna be so good at soccer!!!!! Right, mama???!!!" Trey asked, eyes wide.

"Of course you are, dear! You're gonna be great at _everything_ , sweetie!" Mettaton exclaimed.

"Huh?? I am??" Trey's ear slightly twitched as he spoke.

"Honey, _I'm_ the one who gave birth to you. _Of course_ you're going to be naturally good at everything..!" MTT purred.

"Hahaha!!! You're the best, Mommy!!" The toddler replied.

"Ah... You're so sweet, love... Just like your father..." The star smiled.

"Sweet?! Like candy...???!" Trey piped up.

"Just like candy, darling." Mettaton said.

"Yay!!!! Are we almost there...?!?!?!" He asked.

"Yep! Almost there, honey!" The idol nodded.

"Eeee!!! Wait... Mommy..?" Trey's tone turned into a more quiet one.

"Hm? What is it, sweetheart?" Mettaton replied.

"Um... Who's my grandma..? And... Grandpa..?" The youth asked.

The male robot's eyes went wide at that question, going completely silent. Not knowing what to say, but eventually thought of something.

"Honey... I... don't know who my parents are..." The bot said.

"What..?? Why not??!!" Trey replied.

"They just... Left... After I was born... I lived with Shyren, Napstablook, and Mad Dummy for as long as I can remember... Until I left to become who I am now..." He replied.

"O... Oh..." The toddler muttered.

"But, I'm sure I'll find them one day! They would absolutely adore you, sweetheart.~" Mettaton purred.

"Okay!" The youth giggled, Mettaton laughing, too.

They both arrived at the soccer field, both getting out of the car, Trey holding his mother's hand as they began to approach the field. Trey was obviously excited, which made MTT very happy.

As they got onto the field fully, the coach approached them, who was a female, a wide smile spread across their lips.

"Hello there! Are you Mettaton...?" She asked.

"Why yes I am, darling!! And this is my son, Trey!!" Mettaton purred, looking down at Trey, but, he seemed quite shy, and was hiding behind his mother's leg.

"Aww, sweetie... Don't be shy, come on out." The bot cooed, Trey hesitating, but getting by Mettaton's side. Looking up at his mother, seeing his white t-shirt that said "Soccer Mom" on it. Then looking up at the coach.

"H... Hi..." Trey muttered.

The woman just smiled, waving lightly. Then continuing to talk to Mettaton.

"So, is Trey excited to try out for the team?" She asked.

"Why yes he is!! Isn't that right, darling??" Mettaton said, turning to his son. Who nodded eagerly.

"Haha! Alright then, we should get started then. Come with me, Trey." The woman said nicely.

Trey didn't really want to leave his mommy, clinging onto his mother's leg tightly in fear.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be right over there, okay?" The bot said, pointing over to the bleachers. But Trey didn't seem convinced still.

"Go on, love." Mettaton gestured his son gently, who finally agreed. Getting beside the coach, both walking over to the field. And once Trey saw the other kids, he got excited. Wanting to make some friends.

"Trey, these are your teammates. Why don't you introduce yourself?" She said, Trey nodding, walking over to the kids. Waving excitedly.

"Hi!!! I'm Trey!!! And... And my mommy's famous!!!!" Trey said proudly.

The other kids waved back at him, some laughing because they didn't believe his mother was actually famous. But Trey didn't hear them. He loved telling people that his mother was a star.

"Alright, everyone. Are you all ready for your soccer tryouts?" The coach asked.

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone cheered, the woman laughing, then going.

"Okay then, let's go, follow me!" She said. Everyone following her over to the soccer net. Standing many feet away from it, but still easy to see in sight.

"Okay, kids. We will first be testing out if you can score a goal or not. Do you all know what a goal is?" She asked. Everyone nodding.

"Good! Let's get started.~ Julia, you're first. Is that okay?" The coach asked, the young girl nodding her head.

She approached the first person in line, putting the soccer ball in front of her. Gesturing her to kick it into the net, which she did, as hard as she could. Getting it in, scoring a goal.

"Great job!! Now, please go to the back of the line." She said, Julia walking off and going to the back of the line, behind Trey.

Trey could see his mother from a distance, waving over to him. Smiling widely.

Mettaton smiled, waving back. Excited for his son to score a goal when it was his turn.

Finally, it was Trey's turn, and he was excited as ever, his mother watching him happily. Knowing he would do great.

"Alright, Trey. You ready to score a goal?" She asked, Trey nodding, getting ready to kick the ball.

"Okay, go!" The coach said, Trey kicking the ball as hard as he could, getting it into the goal, face lighting up.

"I did it!!!-" Trey exclaimed, but got cut off by something.

"WOOO!!!!" It was Mettaton, raising his arm in the air with pride. "YOU GO, TREY!!! THAT'S MY BABY!!! WOOO!!!!"

Trey giggled, going to the back of the line happily.

After scoring goals, they all began to play a game together. Just a simple game of soccer, Trey doing very well and not getting distracted at all, the coach was very proud of him. And so was his mother.

Finally, practice was over. Mettaton and the coach meeting up.

"So... Your son did very well, and we think he is _perfect_ for the team!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh my!! I'm so glad!! Thank you _very_ much!!" Mettaton exclaimed, so happy his son had gotten onto the soccer team.


	9. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey is desperate for a pet cat, will he be able to persuade his parents to get one?

A week had passed, and Mettaton was now 14 weeks pregnant. A tad bit more growth from the unborn soul, if he wore a thin t-shirt or a tank top, his small bump would be slightly noticeable. But, at the moment. He was wearing a soft, bright red sweater that he adored, sitting next to Twig. Who was wearing a soft, light orange sweater. The two were cuddled up to each other happily, MTT leaning his head on Twig's shoulder. An arm around him, too, Twig doing the same thing back to his husband. Both loving each other dearly, happy they were married and had a gorgeous child. And they had another one on the way, too.

Trey was in the other room, playing with his toys. He was bored as ever, and there was just one thing he wanted. A pet cat, he wanted to be able to play with them, snuggle with them, and talk to them. He knew he had a little sibling on the way, but he was just _so_ bored, and wanted someone to play with. So, it wouldn't hurt to ask his parents. They were the best parents ever to him.

The youth got up from his play area, going into the other room. Looking at his two parents watching TV, wanting to get their attention.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Trey said. The two lovers turning to their child.

"Yes, my love?" Mettaton replied.

"Yeah, Trey?" Twig responded.

"I... I want a pet...!" Trey said, eyes wide as he spoke those words.

Mettaton's one visible eye went wide, then responding;

"A pet...? Darling... You have a baby sibling on the way, we don't _need_ a pet." The bot replied.

"But...! That's not for another, um... I don't..." Trey couldn't do math that well since he wasn't in school yet.

"They won't be here for another 5-6 months, dear. You can wait that long." The star said, but Trey shook his head.

"No, mama! I can't wait that long!" He said, frowning.

"Yes you can, sweetpea." Mettaton replied.

"But, mommy!!" Trey stifled a frown, making his way over to his mother. Crawling onto his lap, placing his two small hands on MTT's chest, layered by the soft red sweater he was wearing.

"Please mama???! I really want one!!!" The young feline begged, looking into his mother's one visible eye sweetly.

"Sweetie...-

"Please?!?!" Trey continued to beg, scooting himself closer to his mother.

Mettaton let out a sigh, going on.

"Here, how about this. Me and your father will talk about this, go in the other room and play for now, OK?" The bot said, Trey nodding, running off into the other room. The wedded couple then turning to each other.

"Do you think we should get him a pet cat?" Mettaton said quietly so Trey wouldn't hear him.

"If you want too... I think a pet cat would be pretty nice, hopefully they don't think I'm their mom though..." Twig said quietly as well, Mettaton chuckling for a second, going on afterwards.

"I _do_ want him to be happy... And I know a pet will make him feel that way... Here, I have a plan... Why don't I leave him at Toriel's for a while, and in the that time. We go to the pet store and find our little superstar a pet cat." Mettaton whispered, Twig liking the idea.

"Oh wow! Nice idea, babe!" The feline purred, MTT chucking, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend's muzzle, both giggling after the kiss.

The next day, Mettaton and Twig dropped Trey off at Toriel's house, driving off to the downtown area, over to the pet store.

They walked inside of the store, hearing the noises of all the animals in the shop. Smiling at each and every one of them, thinking they were adorable.

An employee approached them, a wide smile spread across their lips.

"Hi there!" She purred, "Is there anything I can help you with??" The woman continued to talk in a cheerful tone.

"Oh yes! Could you lead us over to the cat isle, and possibly help us pick one out?" The bot asked nicely

"Of course! Come with me." She said, leading them both over to the isle with cats. Hearing their sweet meows as soon as they entered the isle, as well as clawing at their cages, desperate for an owner.

"Would you like me to introduce you to them as you go along?" The employee asked.

"Certainly, darling!" Mettaton said, Twig nodding "Yep!"

The woman chuckled to herself, leading them over to the first cage. Which had a white cat with a black muzzle, paws and chest. Their name being Mazey.

"This is Mazey, she can be sweet... But... She's also quite feisty..." She said.

"Hm..." Mettaton took a look in the cage, seeing yellow eyes glaring at him, a small hiss escaping from the cat's mouth. Clawing at the cage angrily.

"Ah... Um... We'll... Go onto the next cat..." He said, Twig agreeing. Going onto the next one.

"Alright, come with me."

After many looks at cats, the wedded couple just couldn't decide. Until, the employee showed them a cat that was just _perfect_

Mettaton and Twig looked into the cage, seeing a gray cat with a slightly lighter undercoat, his eyes a bright blue color, a sweet, pint nose, and a soft looking pelt.

A tiny meow escaped the feline, approaching the front of the cage, pawing at it cutely. His blue eyes shining in the darkness of the crate, the bot and older feline smiling. The woman opening up the cage, MTT reaching into it and taking out the kitten, who immediately was attatched to Mettaton. Meowing as he looked up at him.

"Aww... Hello there, sweetheart... Look at your sweet little face...!" He smiled, the cat immediately beginning to lick Mettaton all over his face. Chuckles coming from the star, absolutely loving this.

"You little cutie... What's his name?" Mettaton asked as the cat continued to lap at him, and now beginning to purr.

"That little guy's name is Frisky, he's 6 weeks old. He's very sweet and is basically attached to everyone he meets." She said.

"Awh... What a sweet name... Twig, darling? Do you think he's the one?" Mettaton asked.

"Hmm... First, I want to see if he likes me..." Twig said, Mettaton handing over Frisky. Who immediately looked up at the feline monster, eyes wide.

"D'aww... Hey there, lil' kitty..." He purred, Frisky letting out a sweet purr. Lapping at Twig's face for a moment, meowing again like he did before.

"Ha ha! I think this is the one...!!" Twig exclaimed, Mettaton nodding his head.

Later on, they were finally able to bring Frisky home, deciding to keep the name since it was cute. The two bringing the cage into the car, putting him into the backseat. Mettaton texting Toriel to bring Trey home. Both driving back to their house, bringing the cage with Frisky inside. Putting it into the other room and standing beside the table in the kitchen, waiting for Trey to get home so they could surprise him.

Trey eventually got home, running over to his mommy and daddy. Giving them big hugs.

"Hi Mommy!!! Hi Daddy!!!" He exclaimed, both of them chuckling softly.

"Hello there, sweetheart! How was Toriel's?" Mettaton asked his son.

"It was fun!! I had some butterscotch and cinnamon pie!!!!!" Trey said excitedly.

"Ooh!! How delightful! Well, darling... Me and your father have a surprise for you." Mettaton said.

Trey gasped, bouncing excitedly, "Really???!!! What is it??!!! Show me!!!!" The youth said, obviously excited.

"Alrght then, sweetpea. Wait here." Mettaton replied, walking into the other room, bending down and opening the cage up, Frisky slowly walking out, looking up at his new owner.

The star smiled, patting Frisky's head gently. Purring quietly, nuzzling Mettaton's hand softly, the bot chuckling to himself. Walking out into the other room, Ziggy following him back over to Twig and himself.

Trey noticed the gray cat following his mother, gasping. Eyes going wide, almost like they had stars in them.

"A... A KITTY???!!!!" Trey gasped, excited as ever.

"Mhm! Aren't you happy, my dear??" He asked his son, who nodded eagerly, rushing over to his mother and the cat. Hugging Frisky tightly, startling the gray cat.

"Careful, sweetie! You don't want to be too rough with him...!!" Mettaton said, Trey letting go. Petting his new feline friend happily, Frisky nuzzling his hand like he did with MTT. Trey still bouncing with excitement.

"Thank you so much, mama!!!!!!!" Trey purred, rushing over to his mother for a moment, hugging his tightly, Mettaton bending down and hugging him back.

"Aww... You're welcome, love...!!" Mettaton smiled, realizing he forgot to tell his son about he cat's gender and name.

"Oh!! I forgot to mention, this feline's name is Frisky and he is a boy." Mettaton said, Trey nodding. He was _so_ happy his Mother had actually gotten him a pet cat!


	10. Party

Later that day, Mettaton had thrown a party in celebration of Frisky, their new pet cat. He knew everyone would adore the sweet little grey feline just like him, Twig and Trey did.

Everyone was over Mettaton and Twig's house, Frisk, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Felix, Grillby, and Court. They were all excited to meet Frisky, knowing they would love the precious little kitty.

As soon as they all got there, they gave Frisky a little pat on the head, stroked their fingers through his soft, gray pelt, etc. He was a very sweet cat like expected, and after that. They all went to talk to their friends.

Court didn't really have anyone to talk to, after pondering for a moment. He spotted Papyrus, the charming skeleton he had crushed on the previous time he was here. Deciding to try and talk to him like a civil person instead of being nervous. Approaching him and his brother, Sans.

"H... Hi, Papyrus." Court nervously waved, Papyrus turning to him with his usual bright smile.

"HELLO, COURT!!" The tall skeleton exclaimed.

"Haha..." He laughed for a second. _God... He is so cute..._ Court thought, then went on.

"Um... Sorry about last time... I... was on some sort of medication... Ha..." Court lied. Scratching the back of his neck nervously, then removing it.

"So, Papyrus... What do you like to do? You know... As a hobby?" Court asked with a smile.

"WELL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, LOVE TO COOK!!! AND I AM VERY GOOD AT IT! RIGHT SANS???" Papyrus turned to his older brother.

"mhm. you sure are, papyrus." Sans said.

"Oh!! Well, what do you like to cook?" The tall feline asked.

"WELL, COURT. I COOK FRESH, GOURMENT SPAGHETTI!! AND!! YOU'RE IN LUCK!! I BROUGHT SOME OF IT FOR DINNER! SO, FRET NOT! YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG TO TRY SOME! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said in his proud voice.

"Cool! I bet it's wonderful just like you said." Court purred.

Papyrus smiled, going on with the conversation;

"COURT! WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO??" Papyrus asked.

"Hmm... Well, my main hobby is sculpting. I really like making things out of clay, similar to Twig's hobby... But, he doesn't do clay much." He said.

"WOWIE!!! YOU MUST BE GREAT AT SCULPTING!!! JUST LIKE I AM AT COOKING!!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself great... But, I am pretty good I guess." The tall feline shrugged.

Suddenly, Trey ran up to Court crying, tugging on his leg.

"WHAT'S WRONG, TREY??" Papyrus asked as soon as he noticed the crying child.

"Huh?? What's wrong, kiddo?" Court asked, kneeling down to Trey's height.

"I... I peed my pants...! And... And I don't wanna tell my Mommy because I'm potty trained!!" He said whilst crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had been potty trained pretty early by his parents as well.

"Aw, Trey... Don't be afraid to tell your mother, he won't be mad. I promise." Court said with a smile.

"O... Okay..." Trey sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sweater sleeve. Running over to his Mommy.

Mettaton saw his son in front of him and Twig, smiling.

"Hello there, sweetheart! What do you need?" The bot asked.

"Mommy... I... I peed my pants... I'm really sorry... I couldn't hold it..." Trey whimpered, his lips quivering.

"Oh! Okay, darling. Come with me, I'll get you changed." Mettaton said as he held his hand out, Trey grabbing onto it. The two of them walking over to the bathroom, entering. Sitting Trey down on the toilet, MTT needing to get him a pair of underwear.

"Alright, love. I need to get you a pair of underwear and pants. Wait right here for me, okay?" Mettaton said as he left the bathroom, making his way over to the staircase. Walking up each step, making it upstairs. Going into Trey's room and opening up his top drawer, taking out a pair of underwear, then a pair of pants, then making his way back downstairs. Over into the bathroom again.

"Alright, sweetheart. Stand up for me." Mettaton said with a sweet smile, Trey obeying his mother and standing up. Feeling him pull his pants and underwear down, lifting up his feet so his mommy could take the pants and underwear completely off. Then, as his mother put on a new pair of underwear on him. He really wanted to see Mettaton's baby belly, wondering how big it was.

"Wait!! Mama!!" Trey said.

"Hmm...? What is it, honey?" Mettaton replied.

"Can I see your belly?" He asked, curious as ever.

"Oh...? You want to see it...?" The star responded. Raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm!! Show me, please!!" Trey knew to say please when he asked for something.

"Well... Alright then, dear..." Mettaton stood up, rolling up his pink sweater, revealing a small, semi-ectoplasmic bump, the ectoplasm being a light blue color. So the baby would have a light blue colored soul when they were born, same with the color of their magic. "It's not much... But, it's something at least..." He said with a smile, rubbing one hand over it. Wanting to feel a movement since he was 14 weeks in, but didn't feel anything.

"Ooh!!! Cool!!!!" Trey exclaimed. "When are you gonna find out if they're a boy or girl???!" The youth asked excitedly.

"Not for another 4 weeks, sweetie. But, I'll find out before you know it." Mettaton said, putting his sweater back down. Bending down and kissing his son's nose. A small giggle coming from him, making Mettaton laugh himself. Putting on Trey's new pair of pants. Standing back up, leading him back outside.

Trey then rushed back over to Frisk, who seemed happy he was back so they could keep playing together.

Mettaton smiled, walking back over to his husband. Wrapping his arms around him, smooching his cheek softly. A tiny giggle coming from him.

"Hehehe...! I love you, Mettaton..." Twig purred, the bot quietly laughing. Resting his head on his husband's shoulder, happy he was with a sweet, handsome, charming and adorable feline. Glad to have someone who he truly loved and was always there for him, and each other.

Dinner time rolled around, and Papyrus had put out his homemade spaghetti. Which Court was excited to try, he didn't really want anything else laid out on the table. So he only scooped up the spaghetti with sauce and meatballs. Bringing it over to the table with a glass of water, sitting beside Papyrus and Sans.

Court took a bite of some of the spaghetti, which was actually pretty good. It had improved ever since he started cookin back in the underground, it was a bit cold. But it was pretty good besides that.

"Oh wow...! This is pretty good! Great job!" Court grinned, lightly punching Papyrus on his shoulder. Making the tall skeleton laugh to himself. Making Court laugh as well, blushing to himself at the cute skeleton's laugh.

As soon as everyone was ready, Court stopped Papyrus to give him something.

"Papyrus, before you go..." He said, writing down his phone number on a slip of paper. Handing him the piece of paper, the tall skeleton looking at it with wide eyes. Confused.

"Well, gotta go!" Court smirked, walking over to the door and exiting the house.

"NYEH!!! SANS!! I... I THINK HE JUST GAVE ME HIS PHONE NUMBER!" Papyrus happily said to his older brother.

"oh wow, nice job, bro. he must like you." Sans said with his usual grin.

"SANS!! EVERYONE LIKES ME!!! I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!" The taller skeleton exclaimed.

"heh. right. sorry." Sans said.


	11. Another checkup

Mettaton had his 15 week checkup on the unborn soul that week, excited to see how much they have grown. They haven't moved yet, which he was a tad bit concerned about, but, he would ask Alphys about it. Knowing he probably shouldn't be worrying about it.

Mettaton got himself ready that morning, putting on Twig's brown-orange half sweater, a pair of jeans, and some short orange ankle heels. After applying all of his makeup, nail polish, and brushing his hair teeth. He woke Trey up, dressing him and getting him ready for Sans and Papyrus. Mettaton would be dropping him off there while he got his checkup. He knew Trey would have a great time with his uncles.

After doing that, he brought Trey downstairs. Helping him put on his shoes, then both walking outside, over to the car. Buckling him into his car seat, then getting into the driver's seat. Driving out of the driveway and onto the road, beginning to drive from there. Eventually arriving at Sans and Papyrus' house, dropping Trey off and greeting the brothers quickly. Then driving off to Alphys'.

Mettaton arrived at the former royal scientist's house, parking in her driveway. Getting out of the car and making his way over to the front door, lifting up a fist and knocking on the door. Waiting for a response from Alphys.

The smooth, wooden door than opened up. Revealing Alphys standing there, smiling since she was happy to see her robotic entertainer.

"H-h-hiya, M-Mettaton!" Alphys smiled.

"Hello there, Alphys-darling!!" Mettaton purred, walking inside. Hearing Alphys shut the door once he was inside.

"A-are y-y-y-you r-r-ready for y-your ch-checkup?" She asked him.

"I sure am, dear!!" The star exclaimed, knowing his little baby would be very healthy.

"G-great! F-f-follow me!" Alphys said, Mettaton following her over to the checkup room. Entering it, walking over to the slightly-laid back chair. Taking a seat and lying back, rolling up his half sweater, revealing his small, light blue ectoplasmic belly.

Alphys went over and grabbed her monitor, rolling it back over and hooking up to MTT's small bump. Getting out the Doppler to check the unborn soul's heartbeat, she rested it onto his belly. Hearing loud and fast thumping noises, making Mettaton smile. Loving his new unborn soul to bits. He knew that he/she would be absolutely beautiful. He was the one giving birth to them, after all.

"Th-they're v-very h-h-healthy!! Wow!! Uh... H-have they moved at all yet??" The former royal scientist asked Mettaton.

"No... Not yet..." Mettaton murmured in a soft tone, beginning to tear up since he was now _very_ worried about his baby. He tried to hold back his cries, but failed to do so.

Tears rolled down the bot's face, sniffling quietly. Alphys noticed him crying, getting scared for him.

"Ah! M-Mettaton!" Alphys got closer to the crying robot. Wanting to know what was wrong.

"M-Mettaton?? Wh-Wh-What's wrong...??" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Al... Alphys... I'm j... just scared... What if my baby's not okay...? I know you said they're very healthy... But... Not moving after 14 weeks...? That's concerning to me... Being a mother... I'm just afraid they won't be alright... I... I can't have my little baby be unhealthy..." Mettaton whimpered, putting a hand on his hardly-swollen abdomen. But, as soon as he did. A swift kick pricked at his hand, eyes going wide. Removing one gloved palm and covering his mouth with it.

"Oh... Oh my..." He said to himself softly, not expecting that. His bubblegum smooth, pink lips curling into a small smile. Chuckling to himself, he'd been crying and now they have moved... How silly of him...

"Ha-ha... Oh darling... I've been crying about this and now you move? Well... Thank you, my love... Now I won't have to worry about you..." Mettaton said, breathing in relief. Wiping his forehead with the side of his hand.

"O-oh...? Did th-they j-j-just m-m-move...?" Alphys asked.

"Indeed they did... I didn't expect that... Well... I'd better go and pick up Trey, toodles!" Mettaton got up from his seat and skipped out the door way, outside to his car and getting into the driver's seat. Driving his way over to Sans and Papyrus' house. Picking up Trey, driving back home.

As soon as they got home, Mettaton sat down on the couch. Putting a blanket over his lap, letting out a light huff. Deciding to take a nap since he had gotten pretty emotional during his checkup.

Trey saw his mother with the blanket over his lap, deciding to take a nap with him. Rushing over and cuddling up next to him.

Mettaton smiled, getting part of the blanket and covering Trey's body with it. Putting a white gloved hand onto his son's back, layered by his cozy sweater. Trey giggled, cuddling closer to his mommy. Hugging him, Mettaton chuckled to himself, hugging the youth back. Feeling Trey lean his head against his arm, Mettaton smiling again, closing his eyes and falling asleep with his son.


	12. Show

That evening, Mettaton was doing a performance for his fans. Currently getting ready by applying his makeup carefully, making sure it was just right for his show. No smears, no nothing.

Once he got his makeup done, he was already dressed up for his show. And by dressed up, that meant in his EX form. Which he looked perfect in. Admiring himself in the mirror, taking selfies. He was now 16 weeks pregnant, and in 2 weeks. He would be finding out the gender of his baby, which he was _so_ excited for.

His cue was called, the bot then rushed out onto the stage. Grabbing the mic off of the microphone stand, clearing his throat before speaking into the mic;

"Good evening beauties and gentlebeauties!!!" The star exclaimed, everyone in the audience clapping and cheering for their idol. Mettaton chuckling as his fans cheered for him, always enjoying the sounds of them. Going on with what he had to say after they quieted down.

"For today's show, darlings. I will first be answering questions from the audience. And afterwards, I will be singing a song for you all!! How does that sound, beauties??" He asked, putting a finger up to his chin. Then putting it down, hearing cheers erupt from the audience once again.

"Ah ha ha! Anyways...! First question!!" The idol said. Someone raising their hand in the audience, MTT picking them.

"Hi, Mettaton!! I'm a huge fan! Um... Do you know the gender of the baby yet...?" They asked.

Mettaton shook his head, "No, not yet, sweetheart. But!! In a couple of weeks...! I will be finding out the gender!!" He added, resting a palm on his not-very-swollen belly. Going on with the next question. Picking another person in the audience.

"How is Twig and Trey doing??" Another person in the audience asked.

"Oh!! Trey and Twig are doing well. Of course, Trey is still _very_ clingy around me and Twig. But we don't mind! We still find it _very_ cute!!" Mettaton said.

Someone else in the large crowd raised a hand, Mettaton picking them. Awaiting their question.

"Do you think Trey will get jealous when the new baby arrives?" They asked the star.

"I'm not exactly sure, darling... But, hopefully that isn't the case...!! I know that he is very excited for his baby sibling, I'll possibly talk to him about this another time." Mettaton said. That same person in the audience nodding their head.

A sketchy looking man in the audience raised his hand, Mettaton choosing them.

"Hey... When you give birth, can you send me a video of it...? My email is baseballlover69@hotmail.com. Thanks." He said with a grin.

Mettaton narrowed his eyes in disgust, going on with the next question.

"Ooh!! Ooh!! Mettaton!! Do you think this baby will be a cat like Trey and Twig...? Or no??" Someone eagerly asked, basically bouncing in their seat.

"Ah ha ha! Well, darling... I remember at a checkup when I was pregnant with Trey. Alphys told me that I didn't have much physical matter since I was a ghost before this and my box form. So I assume that this little one will be a cat like Trey and Twig." He said, now going onto the song he was going to sing.

"That's enough questions for now, my darlings!! Now, I will be singing a song by my husband's favorite musical artist! Trevor Moran! The song will be called "Get me through the night". Are you ready for this, beauties???" Mettaton said, everyone in the audience cheering. The bot getting ready and putting the microphone up to his mouth, beginning to sing;

"Bitch got these legs now watch me walk, walk, walk walk...!" Mettaton sang, putting a hand on his hip as he strutted around the stage for a moment.

"Invading me I see your eyes they talk-talk-talk-talk!" He continued on, giving the "I'm watching you' sign to the crowd. Everyone in the audience screaming with enjoyment. Mettaton chuckling to himself, going on again.

"Spotlight on my body from everybody, body. I know, you wanna be free baby!" The bot sang into the microphone. Taking a strut forward, turning his heel slightly.

"Show the love! Show them where you're form! Show them you're the one that can take it and one who can make it...!" The star sang once more, going on with the next lyrics.

"Get me through the night! And I'll be alright! I'll be alright! Get me through the night! And I'll be alright!" The idol said into the microphone. Winking at everyone in the crowd, but, as soon as he did that. He began to feel very nauseous, so nauseous. That he couldn't even sing anymore, putting the mic back and rushing off stage. Trying to find a trash can somewhere in sight. But, it was much too late for that. He then threw up all over the floor, his co-workers immediately turning towards the sick robot. Gasping, running over to him. Seeing the vomit run down his silicone chin and onto the floor.

"Mettaton! Here, here. It's OK. Come with us." Xavier said, leading Mettaton over to his dressing room. Mettaton gagged, vomiting more onto the floor. Groaning, he was definitely having morning sickness right now. Which was never for a fun experience for the bot.

Mettaton stumbled into the dressing room with his co-workers, feeling himself being sat down on his couch. Now being cleaned off by them.

The star than felt sick again, stopping his co-workers from cleaning him and vomiting profusely into a trash can that he had received from his co-workers. Gagging between each round of sickness like always. After throwing up more, his co-workers once again continued to clean him up. But, of course. After not even 10 seconds, Mettaton felt very sick again. Pulling the trash can closer and vomiting into it more, coughing as more vomit came out of his mouth and into the trash can. Clutching tightly onto the sides of the barrel as more oil-y vomit hit the bottom of the trash can. He didn't understand why his morning sickness was _this_ bad. Oh well. Being pregnant was a struggle after all.

Finally, after vomiting up basically all of the food he had eaten. He was completely exhausted, Xavier could tell he needed to lie down. So that's what he was gonna have Mettaton do.

"Here boss, lie down and relax." Xavier said, helping MTT lie down, but, as soon as he put even a finger on the bot. Mettaton pushed his hand away and gave him an angry look, lying down by himself. Feeling himself get very chilly, glancing to the right, only to see a soft, cotton candy pink blanket rested on another side of the couch, grabbing it and putting it over his body. Scooting a pillow over and lying his head on it, a part of the pink blanket covering his mouth and shutting his eyes. But something prevented him from falling asleep, so he kept his eyes slightly open and tried to rest peacefully.

"Nn..." The pregnant robot groaned, pulling more of the cozy blanket onto his body. And, as soon as he did that. The door burst open, Twig and Trey standing there. The older feline looked extremely worried, him and his son rushing over to the bot. Getting by his side, wanting to know what was wrong.

"B... babe!! Are... are you alright?? I was watching your show live and I saw you run off stage...!! What happened...???" He asked, putting a hand on Mettaton's shoulder, which was covered by the furry pink blanket.

"M... Morning sickness hit and I ran off stage to throw up... But... I... I didn't make it to the trash can..." Mettaton murmured, looking down. Seeing his son looking extremely worried, climbing onto the couch with his mother.

"Mama...?" Trey whimpered, looking up at his mommy with wide eyes, "Are you OK...?" He added.

"I'm... I'm fine, sweetheart... Mommy just doesn't feel well right now..." The idol said.

"Oh... I'm sorry, mommy..." The youth said in a sad tone. Feeing bad for his mother.

"That's alright, love..." Mettaton said, Trey closely cuddling up to MTT. Wanting to snuggle with him. Which Mettaton was okay with, so they snuggled together until MTT felt well enough to go home.

Mettaton, Twig and Trey went home. All going to bed and sleeping peacefully as a family.


	13. Gender Reveal

2 weeks later, Mettaton woke up. Realizing that he was going to be finding out the gender of his baby that day, gasping. He turned to his husband, who was fast asleep. Nudging him, leaning closer to the feline as well.

"Twig-darling!! Wake up!!" The bot exclaimed in a whisper, the male monster turning to his husband. Confused on why his husband was so excited.

"Mettaton...?" He let out a yawn, "What... are you so excited about..." Twig added, rubbing his eyes and sitting himself up. Waiting for what Mettaton had to say.

"Don't you remember, sweetie??!! We're finding out the gender of our baby today!! Come on, we need to get dressed!!" The star said, getting out of bed and making his way over to the closet. Trying to find a pair of clothes for himself.

"Huh...- Oh!!" Twig gasped, now getting excited as well. Quickly making his way out of bed and over to the closet, getting his usual attire out. Watching MTT find himself a pair of clothes. Which was a pink t-shirt with a yellow scarf, blue jeans, and pink heels, of course. Along with some socks and underwear. Twig decided to let Mettaton get dressed first. Since he knew how excited he was to find out what the gender of their 2nd child was gonna be.

Mettaton turned to his husband, thinking he was gonna go in first. Waiting for a second. But then realizing Twig wasn't going into the bathroom.

"Darling...? Aren't you going to get dressed...?" He asked, but Twig shook his head.

"You first, my precious shining star." Twig said, Mettaton blushing. Walking over to Twig and kissing his lips softly, putting both hands on his lover's cheeks as he did so. Then letting go;

"Thank you, my love." The star smiled, making his way into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, dressing himself up and getting other things ready. Like his makeup, brushing his teeth and hair. That's it. Once done with that, he exited the bathroom and let his husband inside. Taking a seat on the bed as he waited for Twig to get dressed. Once Twig was done doing that, the two went into Trey's room. Waking him up and telling him he could go in his pajamas. They all went downstairs and got into the car, now driving their way over to Alphys' place.

The family arrived there, exiting the car. Mettaton putting an arm around Twig and holding Trey's small hand as they walked over to the front door, knocking. They awaited a response, and shortly afterwards. Alphys opened up the door;

"H-hiya, guys!! C-c-come on i-in!!" Alphys said, letting the three inside. Giving Trey a small pat on the head as he entered the house, hearing a small giggle come from the young feline. Making the scientist smile, then walk back over to Twig, MTT and Trey.

"Alright... W-well... A-are y-y-you guys r-ready to f... find out th-the gender of your 2nd child...???" She asked them.

"Oh yes, indeed darling!! We are _very_ excited to find out. Aren't we, darlings?" Mettaton looked at his husband and son, who both nodded. Trey lightly bouncing up for a second, Alphys, Twig and Mettaton quietly laughing to themselves. Finding Trey's action very cute. All walking into the checkup room after that.

Mettaton laid down on the checkup chair, excited to find out what his baby was going to be. Twig and Trey standing next to Mettaton, Twig lying his hand on Mettaton's shoulder. Which the bot thoroughly enjoyed, taking Twig's hand and kissed it lightly. Stroking it with a few fingers afterwards, then turning back to Alphys. Who was hooking the monitor up to Mettaton, the scientist checked the monitor. Looking at it closely, then finding out the gender of the baby. Looking at the family with a smile.

"O... OK. You r-ready to f-f-find o-out th... the gender o-of th-th-the baby...??" Alphys asked. Everyone nodding eagerly.

"O-okay..." Alphys paused for a moment, then went on;

"You t-two are h-h-having another b-boy!! Congratulations!!!" She exclaimed. Trey's face immediately lighting up, jumping up and down with genuine excitement.

"YAY!!! I'm... I'm gonna have a baby brother!!! Just what I wanted mama!!!!" He exclaimed. Mettaton and Twig chuckling to themselves, the two parents very happy they were having another boy. Knowing how happy it made Trey, and themselves as well.

They all got home, and Mettaton immediately tweeted about the gender reveal on Undernet. Excited as ever;

"Hello beauties and gentlebeauties!! Today, I found out the gender of my little baby... And it's... A BOY!!! Isn't that just _so_ exciting???!"

Everyone immediately began commenting after that;

"Congratulations, my child!! I bet Trey is a very happy boy...!!" GOATMOM, aka Toriel commented.

"NGAH!! Another Mettatwig boy!! Sweet!!! Fuhuhu!!" Undyne commented on the tweet.

"Ah... How wonderful you two!! Hohoho!" Goatdad commented.

"oh...... yay......" Napstablook22 commented.

"WOWIE!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS BABY!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Coolskeleton95 commented.

"heh. nice." SansSkeleton commented.

Mettaton and Twig viewed the comments with pure joy, smiling at each and every one of them. Glad they were having another baby boy.

But, later on. Mettaton was having some pretty rough morning sickness, Twig by his side as he was throwing up violently into the toilet. Rubbing the star's back soothingly as he did so.

Mettaton groaned as soon as he was done throwing up, rubbing his slightly enlarged abdomen with one hand. Wanting to go to bed desperately, which he did. With Twig of course.


	14. Parents

About a week later, Mettaton was having some pretty bad mood swings. Every time his phone rang, he would _not_ pick it up. He completely refused to talk to anyone, and only wanted to be by himself. Well, he had a baby inside him. So not really by himself...

Mettaton was pretty big for someone who was 19 weeks pregnant. His bump was quite noticeable, which surprised him. But, the bot of course _loved_ it. Getting all of that sweet attention and compliments. It was everything he loved with a passion. Which was just perfect.

Suddenly, a knock come from the door, and it was pretty faint. But he could tell it wasn't Blooky. Of course, he ignored it. Hence the mood swings he was having. But, another knock came from the door, angering him. Getting up from the couch and storming over to the door. Quickly opening it up and seeing two ghosts floating there. A pink one with a streak of hair over their left eye, kind of looking like MTT when he was a ghost. And the other ghost was a light blue. He immediately narrowed his eyes in disgust, although... He swore he recognized these two ghosts, but he ignored it.

"And who are _you_?" Mettaton asked them in a disgusted tone.

"Dear... Don't you remember us...?" The pink ghost asked, the blue one nodding their head.

"What...? Why would I remember _you_? I don't even know who the hell you are!!" He snapped angrily.

"Honey... Come on... Of course you know who we are!" The blue ghost exclaimed, ending with a cheery smile.

"No. I don't. Now leave." Mettaton said angrily. Really wanting them to leave, but they just wouldn't.

"Dear. We can understand why you're angry, but... We... We just wanted to see you again, we wanted to meet our _beautiful_ boy..." The female ghost said.

"... Uh..." Mettaton was very confused, having a feeling that these two were hitting on him, "Are you hitting on me???!!" He snapped.

"What...? Oh no no! We just wanted to meet you, honey..." She said.

"Ugh. Whatever, just leave." Mettaton said as he began to walk away. But the two ghosts immediately stopped him.

"W... Wait!! Dear...!!" They both exclaimed, making Mettaton stop in his tracks. Turning around and facing the two of them.

"Honey... We're your parents... Why are you acting this way...?" The pink female ghost asked.

"Wh... What...?" He gasped, stepping back a bit, but then stepping forward.

"I... I'm sorry... I'm acting this way because..." The star said softly, putting his palms on his barely rounded abdomen, "I'm... pregnant..." He muttered. Not knowing how his parents would respond to that.

The two ghosts gasped, in absolutely awe that they were going to become grandparents. Floating into the house over to the bot;

"Oh... Oh my...! Sweetie...!! That's so great!! Congratulations!!" They said, giving Mettaton a "hug"

"Ah...! Thank you, darlings. Actually... I have another little boy at the moment. He's a little over a year old, and his name is Trey. And oh my... Is he the _sweetest_ little cutie!! My husband and I _adore_ him..." Mettaton purred happily.

"Ooh!! May we see a pic of you and your husband?" She asked her son.

"Of course!! Here, one second." Mettaton got out his phone and pulled up a picture on Undernet of him and Twig on their wedding day. Showing it to his parents.

"That's me and Twig, my husband, on our wedding day...! It was honestly one of the best days of my life..." Mettaton smiled warmly.

"Oh I bet..." The female ghost smiled, then went on; "Honey... I just wanted to say..." She paused for a second, floating closer towards Mettaton, "We are so, _so_ sorry for leaving you when you were born... I... I guess we weren't ready to take care of a little one like you..." She smiled nervously.

"Oh... Um... It's OK... I forgive you..." He said with a nervous smile as well.

"We're glad to hear, sweetheart..." She smiled, then heard tiny footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mommy!! Mommy!! I'm awake!! Nyahaha!!!" Trey laughed excitedly, running over to his mother and hugging his leg tightly.

"Oh...! How did you sleep, darling??" Mettaton asked his son. Who smiled and nodded his head in a "good".

Trey looked up at the two ghosts, getting very confused. Not knowing who they were, he decided to ask his mommy about them.

"Mommy, who are they?" He asked, pointing to the two ghosts floating in front of MTT.

"Oh...! Well darling... These are your grandparents...! Say hi." Mettaton smiled sweetly.

"Wow...!! Really?? I... I can't believe it...! Hahaha!!! Hi!! Hi!!" Trey exclaimed happily, waving excitedly to the ghosts.

"Aw... Hello, sweetie." Linda, the pink ghost, purred sweetly.

"Hello dear." The blue ghost, Joseph, smiled.

"Mama!! Pick me up!!" Trey purred excitedly, looking up at his mommy. Who smiled and nodded, picking up his son happily. Kissing his forehead lightly, giggling excitedly.

"You're such a handsome boy, dear..." The pink ghost purred,

"Thank you!!! Hee hee!!" Trey exclaimed happily, happy he had met his grandparents.


	15. Dreams

Mettaton was currently having some sweet dreams, being with his new baby boy, cradling him and kissing him all over his soft furry face. Tiny whimpers coming from the newborn as he was kissed by his mother, the little baby was a very small feline. And was just absolutely adorable.

Then, the star finally woke up. Eyes slowly opening, as soon as he opened his eyes. A sweet smile spread across his lips, feeling very happy today.

As soon as he smiled, he felt a kick press up against the inside of his rounded abdomen. Smiling again, he got up and walked over to his closet. Opening it up and quickly finding an outfit, a long sleeved soft white shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a small pair of pink ankle heels. He usually wore his heels that went up to his knees, but decided not too today.

Mettaton made his way into the bathroom, changing and getting himself ready for work. Exiting it afterwards, his belly was slightly visible through his shirt, which made him quite a happy bot.

He exited the bathroom after getting ready, making his way down the stairs. Deciding to quickly make himself breakfast before leaving for work, once arriving down the stairs. He saw a fresh plate of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on the side, it had a small note next to it. He got closer and picked up the note, reading it;

_Hi babe! I made breakfast and decided to leave you some pancakes! I hope these are still warm by the time you wake up... But I'm sure they'll still be OK if not! I love you, my precious shining star.~_

Mettaton smiled and the note and quietly whispered to himself; "Such a charmer you are, Twiggy-dear..."

The star picked up the plate and a fork and began to eat, it tasted absolutely wonderful. The little unborn soul was being fed quite well already, which he always loves do. Savoring every wonderful bite for himself and the baby, soon. Him and Twig would need to decide on a name. But now was not the time to worry about that.

After finishing, he quickly used the bathroom and than went outside, getting into the car and beginning to drive out of the driveway. Onto the road and beginning to drive his way to the downtown area.

Once arriving there, he found his studio and parked into his reserved parking spot. Unbuckling himself and quickly getting his purse and putting it over his shoulder, letting out a quiet sigh as he got out of the car. Making his way over to the front door where the lobby was. Entering it and waving to everyone, smiles being exchanged from left to right.

Mettaton continued his way to the backstage, seeing his co-workers talking to one another as he entered. Then turning to the pregnant bot, smiling at him.

"Hi, Mettaton!" Xavier exclaimed, running over to his boss. Shane and Britney coming along too.

"Why hello there!" Mettaton smiled, shutting his eyes for a second and waving.

"Haha! How are you?" Shane asked his boss.

"Oh I am wonderful, thank you, dear!" Mettaton purred happily.

"How have you been feeling, Boss?" Britney asked MTT.

"Good, good. Thank you darling. My symptoms have been dying down thankfully. I've been trying to be smarter since this is my 2nd pregnancy. So... I'm definitely going to go on maternity leave much earlier this time. Maybe around 34 weeks... I'll be back one my little one is 3-4 months old." The bot said, all 3 co-workers nodding, liking that idea.

"I like that idea! Any names coming up for the baby?" Xavier wondered.

"Mm... No, not yet. I'm only about 20 weeks in, sweetheart. Twig and I will come up with a name soon hopefully." The star said with a sweet smile, rubbing the top of his rounded abdomen for a quick second, removing his hand afterwards.

"Nice! Well, you should probably get to working on future scripts... So sorry that we distracted you!" Xavier said, Mettaton then shaking his head;

"Oh no no no! Don't worry about that, darling. I enjoy talking to you three.~" The male bot purred.

"Haha! Well that's good to hear!" Xavier smiled. Letting MTT go to his office to work.

Mettaton went to his office and took a seat in his chair, setting up his MacBook and going to his documents. Writing some extra things down.

As the bot continued to work, he felt a few kicks, which sounded like a sign that he wanted his mama's hand on him. Mettaton chuckles, resting a hand on his abdomen. This baby kicked a lot for 20+ weeks into pregnancy. But Mettaton didn't mind at all.

A knock came from the door, Mettaton yelling; "Come in!" Muffet coming inside with a big box, a few of her employees with her. A giggle coming from the spider monster as she sweetly said; "Ahuhuhu!~ Congratulations on the 2nd baby Mettaton!" She said as she approached the bot.

"Oh... Oh goodness! Thank you, Muffet!" Mettaton purred happily, taking the box from Muffet. He could see that inside were chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with blue frosting, with little "congratulations!" Rings on them.

"Ah ha ha...! These are very cute!!" The star said with a big smile.

"I'm very glad you think so, deary.~ They're made with my _secret_ ingredient!" She exclaimed happily.

"Love?" Mettaton guessed, smirking as he did.

"Nope! _Motherly_ love!" Muffet purred.

"Oooh! Makes much more sense!" He said, taking a bite of a cupcake he had taken out. It tasted wonderful, and the baby seemed to enjoy it. Kicking once as he felt himself being fed through the umbilical cord.

"Haha...! This one seems to like it! Thank you once again, darling!" He purred happily

Later on, Mettaton went home with the box of cupcakes. Bringing them inside the house, where Twig and Trey were coloring together.

He smiled, placing the box on the kitchen table. Watching Trey slightly turn his head and spot his mother, gasping;

"Mamaton!! You're home!!" He said happily, rushing towards the bot and hugging his legs tightly. A laugh stifling from the star's throat, patting his son on the head gently, picking him up as Twig approached them.

"How was your day at Toriel's?" He asked his son.

"It was good!! Toriel made me and Frisk pie!!" He exclaimed happily, bouncing slightly in his mommy's arms.

Mettaton saw Twig and smiled, Twig coming closer, both of them looking each other in the eyes;

"Hey, sugar paws," Mettaton cooed, leaning in and kissing Twig's lips. A laugh coming from the older feline.

"Hey my precious shining star," Twig purred, kissing Mettaton back. Trey's eyes going wide;

"Nyuhu!! Mama and daddy kissu!!" Trey giggled, both Mettaton and Twig laughing as blushes brushed up against their cheeks.

"Wait!! Mama!! I colored you a picture!!" Trey said, MTT putting him down and watching him rush over and grab the colored page. Handing it to his mother.

Mettaton looked at it and smiled, "Aww... Thank you sweetheart. I love it," He said, walking over to the fridge and hanging it up. Having a good day that day.


	16. First hot thrash

About three weeks later, 24 weeks into his pregnancy, now 6 months pregnant. Mettaton was doing quite well, most of his symptons had died down which just felt wonderful. So he was sure a happy bot.

One night, the star woke up. Immediately feeling hot and sweaty, he was in warm clothes as well. A white sleeved shirt, sweatpants and socks on. He began to pant, having a slight feeling he was having a hot thrash. His eyes went wide at that thought, not wanting this to be the time he had a hot thrash.

"Ghh... So hot..." The bot said to himself, wiping his forehead. Wanting to get up to change his clothes and get himself a couple ice packs, but he was much too weak to lift himself up. Deciding to wake Twig up to help him instead.

Mettaton lightly nudged Twig as he was sleeping, "T-Twiggy-dear... Wake up, please..." The star said in a soft tone. Twig's ear flicking as he heard MTT's soft tone, turning himself around and sitting up. Looking at his husband in confusion.

"Hmm...? What is it babe...?" Twig asked softly.

Mettaton panted a few times before speaking, "Darling... I think I'm having a hot thrash..." He said in a quiet tone.

"Oh...!! Um... OK! Well, I'll go get you some new clothes and a couple ice packs, and a water, too. OK?" Twig said. Mettaton nodding his head.

Twig quickly got up, picking out a pair of clothes for Mettaton. Rushing over to him and helping him change quickly. After that, he rushed downstairs and grabbed ice packs from the freezer, and a cold water from the fridge. Running back up the stairs and over into him and Mettaton's room, over to his husband. Giving him the water and laying the ice packs down on him. Panting coming from the bot as he weakly opened up the water bottle, about to put it up to his mouth. Until, his whole body went limp. His head drooping down. The water falling onto the bed and beginning to spill.

Twig's eyes went wide, not caring about the spill on the bed. Only caring about Mettaton. Shaking his body with fear in his body, he didn't know what to do. Knowing running out of battery was terrible for the baby, he quickly plugged him back in. Whimpering to himself, "No no no... This, can't be..." He said as tears ran down his cheeks. Frisky jumping onto the bed and sniffing his owner's legs. Letting out a little meow, not knowing what was going on.

Twig knew he had to call Alphys, quickly turning on the lights. Yanking his phone from the charging cord and clicking on Alphys' contact. Hearing the phone ring, then hearing Alphys pick up;

"H... Hello? Twig? I-is this you?" Alphys said into the phone.

"Y-yes! Um, um... I need to you come over now! Mettaton had a hot thrash, and... Then... As I was cooling him down, he ran out of battery... I plugged him in, but... He still hasn't woken up! Please come over!! I'm so scared..." Twig said as he began to cry into the phone.

"I-it's okay, T-twig! I'll be there soon, OK??" Alphys said, hanging up the phone and rushing outside, into her car. Beginning to drive her way over to Twig and Mettaton's house.

Twig continued to cry over MTT's limp body. Trying to tell himself Alphys would take care of it, but it was hard to believe. Tears running down his face as he bawled and bawled.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, he turned. Seeing Alphys with her doctor bag, sniffling a few times. The lizard monster coming over to the bot and the feline. Taking a seat on the bed, tilting Mettaton's head slightly, feeling his robotic pulse. He was indeed breathing, than putting a hand on the unborn soul. Feeling a tiny kick come from it. Smiling at Twig;

"Mettaton's breathing, and the baby is doing just f-fine. He'll w-wake up in no time, I p-promise." She said, and as soon as she spoke those words. A light groan came from the bot, turning his head towards Twig. His eyes opening up, seeing a blurred figure of his husband, than him becoming completely visible, "Twig... Darling...?"

"Yeah, M-Mettaton?" Twig muttered, wiping his tears away with his fingers. More still coming out after that.

"Shhh... Please, no tears lovely..." Mettaton said as he smiled, sitting himself up weakly and kissing his husband's lips for a few seconds, letting go. Stroking his soft cheeks gently, "It's alright now. Don't be scared, I'm fine now." The star said with a smile, feeling cold now.

"Oh dear... I'm freezing...!" He exclaimed, taking the ice packs off his body, "Why would you put ice packs on my body, darling??" He asked.

"Babe... You were having a hot thrash, then you ran out of battery. You probably forgot about that, didn't you...?" Twig asked with a smile.

"I suppose I did, honey... But... Could I have my pajamas back, please?" Mettaton asked Twig nicely

Twig nodded his head, getting up and getting his husband's pajamas back, bringing them over and helping him get changed. Kissing him all over once down, wrapping his arms from behind the bot and putting his hands on his husbands more swollen abdomen.

"Trevor..." Alphys whispered lightly, Mettaton and Twig both looking at the doctor;

"What?" They both said at once.

"Trevor... You... Y-you should name him, Trevor..." She repeated herself with a smile.

"I... I suppose that's a nice name, Alphys... But isn't it a bit early to be naming him? I mean, I still have 3 more months to go, darling. Maybe we should wait a little longer..." The bot suggested.

"Hmm... Trevor... I... I really like that name, Mettaton..." Twig said to his lover. Who then looked up at him.

"I... I like it too, but... It's still much too early... But, maybe Trevor will suit him? I still have no idea what he looks like. I know he's a feline like you and Trey.. But... I don't know, love. Should we choose that name?" The star asked.

"I th-think you should, eheheh! Trevor is a c-cute name. And very sweet, t-too..." Alphys replied.

The married couple laughed, turning to each other. Smiling as they said;

"Trevor it is, then.


	17. Name reveal

About a day later, Mettaton had decided to tweet out the unborn soul's name to everyone. So that was what he did, both Twig and MTT were very happy with the name Trevor. And it was a good name for the baby indeed.

_Hello beauties and gentlebeauties! I am excited to say that we have a wonderful name for our baby boy, Trevor!! Don't you love it?? I know we do!_

Mettaton tweeted that out, immediately getting tons of comments saying their opinions on what they liked about the name.

Trey had come downstairs, excitedly snuggling up to his parents with a giant smile. Both of the parents smiling back at their son.

"Good morning, lovely. How did you sleep?" MTT asked Trey, who immediately piped up;

"Good!! I slept well as always!! Nyuh!" Trey said with excitement, Mettaton patting his head gently. Deciding to tell them about the baby's name.

"Haha, I'm glad... Well, darling. Guess what? We chose a name for your baby brother. Would you like to hear it?" The star asked. Trey bouncing in his seat and nodding excitedly.

"Haha... Alright, well. We decided to call him Trevor...! Alphys came up with it last night, and me and your father decided we really liked it." MTT said with a smile.

"Ooh!! I like that name, mamaton!! It's cool!!!" He exclaimed, snuggling up to Mettaton's swollen abdomen and patting it. Twig smiling and also putting a hand on his abdomen as well.

The baby's sure getting big, huh?" Twig said with a smile. Mettaton blushing and nodding his head with agreement;

"Indeed, sweetheart... I can't wait to hold him when he's born, he's gonna be such a sweet boy..." Mettaton purred happily.

The next day, Mettaton was taking the day off, currently wearing a long sleeved white top with blue jeans and pink heels. Watching TV as he was relaxing on his day off.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. The bot got up and went over to the door, opening it up and seeing Toriel standing there with something behind her back. Immediately making him smile.

"Oh!! Hello Toriel! So nice to see you!!" The star purred happily.

"Hee Hee. Hello, my child. So nice to see you as well." The goat said with a smile, "I brought you something. Would you like to see it??" She added.

"Oh why of course darling! I'd love to see it!!" He said happily.

"Haha. Alright then, dear. Here it is!!" She pulled out a light blue blanket that said in darker blue letters; "Trevor'. It looked very soft, immediately gasping.

"O-oh my!! Darling!! I- I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!!!" He exclaimed, taking the blanket and hugging it tightly. Just as he thought, it was very soft. Feeling a kick from Trevor as soon as he hugged it, smiling as that happened;

"It seems Trevor also loves this blanket! Ah ha ha!" The star said.

Mettaton has thought his symptoms had gone away, but, Mettaton was having some pretty bad morning sickness. To the point where he had Twig take the day off.

Mettaton was in bed, a trash can beside him, Twig being beside him as well. Comforting him as he was throwing up quite a lot, putting a hand on his swollen abdomen as he threw up. Trying to calm Trevor down to see if that would help, but it didn't sadly. He continued to throw up violently and it really was awful.

After throwing up so much, Mettaton groaned and turned over on his side, caressing his stomach as he tried to rest from all that had happened. Panting as he was now trying to fall asleep, but he felt so sick. That it didn't seem to be working.

"O-oh, darling... I feel terrible... I thought my symptoms were over, but they're not..." He said as he began to tear up. He just wanted these symptoms to be over, so he began to cry.

"Aw... Babe... Please don't cry... I-it's gonna be OK, I promise..." Twig said as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend, getting in bed with him and throwing his arms around him. Rubbing his back as cries came from the bot, his symptoms weren't nearly as bad in his last pregnancy, but in this one. They were absolutely terrible.


	18. Cooking

Mettaton was cooking dinner, currently having a pink apron, with his chest plate on without his shoulder blades, wanting to show off his belly,since he was now 26 weeks pregnant. Getting quite far in, almost 7 months. Time sure did pass very quickly.

Trey wanted to watch his mama cook, so he quietly snuck up to Mettaton, peering beside him, laughing silently to himself as he blurted out, "Boo!" excitedly.

"Hm? Oh, hello there, my sweet boy," Mettaton cooed, patting Trey's head gently as he was cooking.

"Nyuhu! What are you cooking mamaton??" Trey asked excitedly, his ears flicking as he said that.

"I'm cooking your favorite, spaghetti with sauce! It's close to done, do you want parmasian cheese on it or no?" He asked his child.

"Yes please mamaton! Hehe!" The youth laughed, nodding his head and giggling.

"Alright then, love," Mettaton said, giving his belly a light rub. Being done with the spaghetti he had made, placing it down and putting them into bowls. Setting them at the table, taking his apron off, taking a seat, Twig getting up and sitting down at the table together with his family.

Trey was still over by the stove, seeing both his parents at the table, quickly rushing over to see his bowl of spaghetti there, happily sitting down and beginning to eat, it tasted absolutely exquisite, and he really enjoyed his mother and father's cooking.

"Nyhu! This is super good Mamaton!" Trey exclaimed, Mettaton chuckling and nodding his head, turning to his husband to ask him about his day;

"So, Twig-darling? How was your day?" Mettaton asked his husband, resting a hand on the table.

"Oh! Well it was wonderful, Mettaton! Nyaha! What about yours, dear??" He said happily, turning to the bot with a big smile.

"Well, work was... Interesting, everyone was excited about the baby's name, and-" Suddenly, Frisky jumped up onto Mettaton's lap, making a sweet purring noise as soon as he jumped up onto him, the bot smiling and resting a hand on Frisky's back, stroking his fingers through the feline's fur gently, purrs rumbling in the feline's throat. Making the star smile as he continued on;

"Anyways, everyone was excited about the baby's name. A few fans even brought me a few gifts! One of them was blue with darker lettering that said "Mama's boy". I almost squealed in excitement it was sooo cute!!" Mettaton said, Twig laughing to himself and Trey found that cute at first, but then got a bit mad.

"But... But... I thought _I_ was your boy!!" Trey said with a pouty face.

"O-oh! Darling... You are my boy, but, once your little brother comes he's gonna be my boy too. But I'll love you just the same, OK?" He said, Trey thinking for a second, then nodding.

"We should start setting up the nursery soon, babe!" Twig pointed out.

"Oh yes of course!! Thankfully we have another room we can dust so we can set up the baby's room." He said, Twig agreeing.

A week later, now 28 weeks pregnant. He had stopped performing for now since he was feeling quite heavy now, and he had dusted the room with Toriel so they could make it into Trevor's nursery. The star was wearing some maternity clothes he had gotten from a clothing store, a hot pink dress that draped down to his legs, but was still wearing black leggings underneath. MTT and Toriel already had a few things for the nursery, such as a rocking chair, a dresser, and a crib, the main things you needed for a baby's nursery. They were already set up. But looked quite empty, the crib was white with green bed sheets with cute sea animals on them, a couple blankets laid down in there already, along with a few stuffed animals, the walls were going to be painted by Twig and a few others once they came over. But so far, the nursery looked nice.

The next day, Asgore, Papyrus and Sans came over, Twig and MTT were at the house too of course. All in the nursery, Twig was painting the walls, instead of clouds being painted on the walls like Trey's room, Twig was painting blue stars and some planets around them, the feline was planning on becoming an illustrator soon, once he could prove himself enough.

Once Twig was done with painting the walls, MTT looked over and gasped quietly, walking over to his husband and putting a robotic arm around him;

"Oh darling! These walls look gorgeous...!!" Mettaton said with a happy smile, Twig laughing and kissing his husband on his cheek;

"Nyah! Thank you, Mettaton! I worked especially hard on these! Just for you, my star!" Twig exclaimed happily, Papyrus currently hanging one of those things that babies enjoyed playing with above the crib, one the dresser, there was a lamp with pretty stars on the vase part of the lamp, a couple small stuffed animals being laid on the dresser as well, drawers being filled with clothes he had received from fans, the nursery finally being finished.

That night, Mettaton was trying to sleep. But, he immediately woke up in a dream, and not a good one, either.

He was in the hospital, shaking as he wasn't able to push since he was definitely in labor, Alphys and Twig being there for him, nearly screaming in his dream, and in his actual state of sleeping, he was moaning and tossing and turning.

As soon as he was able to push in the dream, he let out a loud scream, interrupted by a wail. Alphys lifting up an oil covered infant and laying him down on the bot's chest, the star gasping and panting heavily, resting a hand on the naked newborn's back, feeing little hands clench onto the bot's shirt, since the little one had just been born, he had no idea what was going on, Mettaton tugged the child closer, about to cradle him, until the dream then ended. Mettaton waking up with a sharp pain in his swollen abdomen.

"Gh!" The star grunted, clutching onto his belly for a second until the pain went away, rubbing his abdomen gently afterwards, exhaling and shutting his eyes, laying back down as he snuggled up besides his husband. Resting his head on the feline's shoulder as he finally fell asleep again.


	19. Contractions begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT starts feeling contractions, knowing the end of his pregnancy is coming, he becomes to get quite nervous

Mettaton was at work that day, at his desk working on certain things at on his macbook, there was a few gifts by his feet that a few fans and employees had dropped off for Trevor and himself, happy to receive gifts from such loving fans and co-workers.

But, as he was typing something down. He felt a familiar feeling in his abdomen, slight pain hitting him at the same time, he knew what this was. It was a contraction, it was mild, but he was still scared as hell. Immediately picking up his phone and calling Alphys;

Alphys heard her phone ringing and quickly picked it up, putting it up to the side of her head where she could hear, answering;

"H-hello? A-Alphys here!" She said, hearing heavy breathing at the end of the phone.

"Alphys!! I-I... I just had my first contraction!" The star exclaimed, sounding quite panicked as he said those words.

"O-oh!! That's great! That means Trevor is getting ready to come out! M-maybe he'll be here earlier than Trey was...!" Alphys said, but then realized how panicked Mettaton sounded.

"M-Mettaton...? What's wrong? Why are you so panicked...? You've been through this before," Alphys pointed out.

"I know... I know... I'm... I'm just not used to this feeling, that's all... I... I think I should go home...-" The star said, but then feeling a stronger contraction, eyes going wide. Shaking for a moment until it finally stopped, hanging up the phone as he grabbed his purse and the gifts and rushed out the door of his office. Being stopped by Shane, one of his co-workers.

"Mettaton? Where are you going??" Shane asked.

"Look... I... I started having contractions and I'm nervous... I'm just gonna go home and relax, OK?" He said to Shane, who seemed shocked afterwards.

"Oh gosh... They've started early this time, huh? You know, maybe your little one will come early then!" Shane said, trying to brighten up MTT's mood.

"That's what Alphys said... Thank you, dear- Hn!!" He flinched as he had a pretty strong contraction hit him, realizing he had walked to work that day. Needing a ride immediately.

"Shane... I... I need a ride, please, can you drive me home??" Mettaton asked his co-worker.

"Oh yes of course, come with me," Shane lead Mettaton out the backstage door over to the parking lot, into Shane's car, having him sit in the back seat, giving him a pillow to rest his back on, which the bot thanked him for.

Shane drove the star home and helped him inside, Toriel was there with Trey, both seeming shocked that the bot was home.

"Oh! Mettaton!" Toriel walked over to Mettaton, happy to see him, "You're home early!" The goat said with a smile.

Toriel then noticed MTT's slightly pained and panicked expression, getting a bit concerned;

"My child, are you alright...?" She asked nicely, Mettaton letting out a light breath;

"I wish I could say I was fine, but... I started having contractions and they're strong already... Please stay and watch Trey for me, will you?" Mettaton asked her.

"Oh of course, my child, lay down and I will make you some tea," she said, leading Mettaton over to the couch and sitting him down, putting a blanket over him, patting his belly gently as she went to make him a cup of tea.

Trey was quite worried about his mother, running over to him and getting by his side;

"Mamaton...? Are you okay...?" Trey asked with a worried expression.

"Oh honey, I'm fine. I'm just having some contractions right now, okay? I'm nearing the end of my pregnancy, so... Trevor's beginning to push forward," he said with a smile, feeling a strong contraction but ignoring it as he gave his son a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh, OK mama..." Trey nodded his head, Toriel coming over with tea and handing it over to MTT. Smiling as he took the cup and took a sip, it tasted great.

"Thank you, Toriel..." The bot said, suddenly hearing a knock at the door, Toriel went to go get it for Mettaton, walking over as she opened the door and saw Alphys there with her doctor bag.

"Oh, hello Alphys! Please, come in," The goat said, leading Alphys over to Mettaton, the lizard doctor getting beside him immediately once gazing upon his presence.

"M-Mettaton! H-how are you feeling? I was s-super concerned when you hung up on me...!!" Alphys said in a worried tone.

"I'm feeling alright, thank you... My contractions are beginning to die down, I haven't felt one for a little while now... Which is good," He said, letting out a sigh of relief as he rubbed a hand over his swollen belly and smiled as he felt a tiny kick against his palm.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Twig ran in, Trey gasping and saying; "Hi daddy!!", the older feline waving to his son, then rushing over to Mettaton. Giving him a big hug and kissing his cheek;

"M-Mettaton!! Alphys texted me what had happened!! I'm so sorry!! Nyoo hoo...!" Twig pouted, kissing MTT again. The star smiling and putting a finger underneath his husband's chin;

"Don't worry about it, lovely. Trevor's beginning to settle down, he kicked at my palm while you were gone, it was super sweet,~" He purred.

"D'aww, such a cute little angel!" Twig exclaimed, putting his head up to MTT's belly and smiling;

"I, Twig, am so happy to be your father! Nyah!!"


	20. Emotional

Now 30 weeks pregnant, Mettaton was nearing the end of his pregnancy, he was super excited for Trevor to be born, and he knew everyone else was excited for Trevor to come, too.

He woke up one morning, feeling incredibly happy, smiling as soon as he arose from his bed. Exiting his room and going downstairs to make himself breakfast. Wanting an egg sandwich that day.

As the bot made the egg sandwhich, Frisky rubbing up against his leg and meowing, wanting his treats. He stopped for a second and got Frisky's treats, giving him a few as Frisky lapped them up happily, then the bot finished making his egg sandwich.

He walked over to the couch and took a seat, taking a big bite out of his egg sandwhich, it tasted wonderful, but he knew he had to febreze the house after being finished cause Twig hated the smell of eggs, and just hated eggs in general.

Once finishing the sandwich, he sprayed the kitchen with febreze and took a seat back down on his couch, caressing his bump carefully, the soul used to be a light blue color, now it was the color of his soul, and Alphys told him that Trevor just had the same soul color as his mother, which was quite adorable in the bot's opinion.

As some time passed, MTT began to get emotional, his eyes filling up with tears and his throat getting choked up, beginning to softly cry as he covered his face, sniffling uncontrollably as he tried to breathe to calm himself down, but it didn't seem to be working. More sons escaped from his and shook his entire the body, Frisky jumping up onto the couch as he heard his owner's sobs and sensed his emotions. Letting out a meow to try and get his owner's attention.

Mettaton couldn't hear his pet's meow over himself crying though, he curled up slightly and bawled his eyes out, feeling Trevor kick as he heaved and cried, but it doesn't seem to phase MTT much, his entire body was shaking at this point, until, he felt his cat's presence in front of him.

Mettaton sniffled a couple time before opening his eyes, a meow coming from Trevor as he nuzzled his owner's tear stained cheek lightly, MTT sniffling again;

"Oh, Frisky... I... I just want my husband... I just want him to be here with me... N-now..." He said through tears, deciding to call him up cause he had a feeling he was on break.

Mettaton grabbed his phone and wiped his eyes a few times, clicking on Twig's contact as the phone began to ring a few times, eventually hearing Twig pick up the phone and immediately he smiled as soon as he heard Twig's voice.

"Hiya! Who's calling??" Twig answered, and Mettaton answered with tears still being heard in his voice.

"Oh... T-twig-darling... Can you please come home...? I'm emotional... I think you can tell by my voice though, haha..." He laughed nervously, hearing a gasp at the end of the line.

"Nyah...!! Oh no! I'm so sorry baby! Here, I'm on my way, OK??" Twig said in a frantic tone, Mettaton nodding and saying; "Ok,".

Mettaton waited on the couch for Twig to get home, waiting a good 5 minutes until his husband finally got home. Turning to see Twig happily, yet worriedly approaching his husband.

"Nyahhh!! I'm sorry you're emotional!!" He said as he tightly gave Mettaton a hug, kissing his cheek gently as a soft giggle came from MTT, kissing Twig back on his lips. Wrapping his arms around him swiftly, wanting to relax in the other room in his chair, with his husband by his side.

"Twiggy-dear? Will you bring me into the next room please? I wanna relax and be with you, haha," The star laughed, Twig nodding and helping his lover into the next room, sitting him down in the chair he loved to relax in, the bot immediately laying a hand down on his belly, rubbing it with a few fingers gently. Twig let out a laugh, leaning in and nuzzling his lover's cheek, Mettaton remembered when Twig used to do that back when they first met, memories flooding back and making MTT tear up.

"D-darling... You're making me remember when we first met..." He said with tears in his eyes, rubbing them away gently with his fingers. Laughing softly afterwards. Twig laughing as well, putting his muzzle up to MTT's belly, kissing it and rubbing it gently with one hand, feeling a kick against his hand and gasping;

"Aw, son...! It's so nice to feel your kicks! It's your daddy here! And everyone is super excited to meet you! Nyahah!" Twig exclaimed, Mettaton nodding and beginning to caress his stomach again, letting out a soft breath as he was about to say a few sweet things about his baby;

"Mama will be here to hold you, give you kisses, sing you songs, and cradle you in my arms my little darling...~ I love you, Trevor," The star said, rubbing his gloved hand over his belly as he fell asleep in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! if you want to know what my characters look like, go to my Instagram, metal.and.magic


	21. Stronger contractions

Mettaton was now 32 weeks pregnant, nearing closer everyday to the end of his pregnancy, that day though, his contractions were getting pretty strong, trying to push through them, but it was hard since he was home alone, and had no one to hold his hand. Trey was at daycare, and Twig was at work, and Twig had to work that day for a while, but, since he was in a lot of pain, calling one of his friends didn't pop up in mind.

"Ah!" The bot gasped as his felt a very strong contraction, relaxing his hands over his belly as he tried to pay attention to the TV and not his contractions, but that was quite hard. He wanted someone to hold his hand desperately, tears forming in his eyes as he wished for his husband to be here right now.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Mettaton struggled to get up, but managed to do so, walking over to the door as he opened up the door to see his next door neighbor.

"Hello! I just came to visit and talk to you-" She said sweetly, then realizing how much pain Mettaton was in.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked, getting closer to Mettaton and putting a hand on his back.

He gasped and tightly shut his eyes, letting out a shreak of pain as he caressed his belly with one hand, feeling his neighbor's hand rest onto his back as he was breathing heavily.

"There there, it's alright... Are you having contractions?" She asked him.

Mettaton let out an non understandable noise, indicating in a "yes" he couldn't stand standing anymore, and his legs began to shake wildly.

The woman led MTT over to the couch, sitting him down and telling him to breathe in and out, telling him she'd call his husband. Which Mettaton nodded as he was panting. Handing his neighbor his phone, since she knew his husband's name, she immediately clicked on the contact and waited for him to pick up.

Twig was at work, currently on break, until he heard his phone ringing, picking it up and answering happily with a; "Hello! This is Twig!"

"Yes, hello... Um, this is your neighbor, Lisa. Uh... Mettaton is having some very strong contractions and needs you to come over and help, is that alright?" She asked.

"O-oh!! Yes of course it's fine!! I'll be right over, T-tell Mettaton I love him!!" He exclaimed, hanging up the phone and rushing outside to his car.

The woman got closer to Mettaton and began to rub his back soothingly, hearing small breaths come from the bot's mouth, then hearing a loud grunt as he tightly grabbed onto Lisa's hand, feeling like he needed to push.

"I... I think I need to push..." He said through painful contractions, but Lisa immediately shook her head.

"No no, dear. You're only 8 months pregnant, you aren't in labor," She said calmly, trying to continue to relax Mettaton, until the door opened and Twig ran in, looking panicked.

"NYAH!!! Mettaton!!!" Twig exclaimed, rushing over and getting beside his husband, beginning to hug him and kiss his cheek.

Mettaton felt his husband kiss his cheek and hug him, but he squirmed a bit and reached for Twig's hand, grabbing onto it as he leaned his head against Twig's chest, his breathing becoming quieter as his current contraction was ending, Twig had already called Alphys to come over just in case, and he knew it was a good reason, too.

Alphys arrived and Lisa eventually left, Alphys checked out Mettaton and told him he wasn't in labor, his contractions were just very strong and affecting his body since it had been a while since his last pregnancy.

The next week, Mettaton went to work for the first time in a while, greeting everyone happily as they asked to feel his belly since Trevor had been moving a lot recently, which he loved, and everyone adored his maternity clothes as well. Complimenting him and his bump. Which made him extremely happy.

Mettaton took a seat at his desk, almost instantly feeling a kick from Trevor, pulling up his shirt and resting a hand on his belly, the baby's soul swishing with orange and pink magic, coming from Twig and MTT's souls obviously. He smiled, a few co-workers walking in. Shane, Andy and Xavier.

"Hi, boss!" Shane smiled, walking over with the others towards Mettaton, smiling at him rubbing and caressing his belly.

"How's Trevor doing?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Ohoho, he's doing great. He's quite active now that I'm farther into my pregnancy. Next week I'll be going on maternity leave, sadly,". He said with a slight frown, but also with a smile too since he'd have time to himself and with the baby.

"Aww, that's a shame boss, well, the bright side is that you'll be able to relax and not stress to much. Right?" Xavier pointed out.

"Ah, right,-" He stopped as he was about to talk, feeling a very sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Gasping as he clutched his belly, his co-workers getting concerned immediately.

"M-Mettaton!! Are you okay??" Shane and Xavier exclaimed, grasping onto his robotic arm and resting a hand on Mettaton's belly, trying to soothe Trevor for him.

"I'm f-fine..." He said, his face going pale, grabbing a trash can, feeling like he was going to be sick. Eventually throwing up, shaking as he did so, once being done. He put the trash can aside and layed back a bit, falling asleep.


	22. Maternity leave

Mettaton had gone on maternity leave, giving everyone big hugs and receiving big gifts in return from his co-workers, now 34 weeks pregnant, he'd be giving birth soon. And didn't want to give birth at work like he did with Trey, he wanted a nice natural birth at his house, maybe in his bed, or in a bathtub. Whichever he could make it too first.

That week, Mettaton was extremely emotional. He would cry at almost every single thing that happened and Twig would always have to calm him down, and since Mettaton would cry so hard, the only thing that worked was lying him down, which MTT was stubborn about, and rubbing his head to help the bot fall asleep.

After loads of crying, Mettaton was finally asleep in bed, Twig could get some time alone with himself. He was currently downstairs watching TV and sketching at the same time, it was quite peaceful for the first time in forever, then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Small ones, and he figured it was Trey.

He turned his head slightly and smiled as he saw Trey slowly approaching him, then walking over to him completely;

"H-hi, papa!!" Trey said in a quiet tone, knowing his mother was currently sleeping.

"Hello, my tiny man!!..." He stopped for a moment, "It's 11:00 PM, why are you still awake??" Twig asked, Trey shrugging.

"I dunno... I'm not very tired and I wanna hang out with you daddy!! Nyuhu!!" He purred with happiness, jumping up onto the couch beside his father.

"Hmm..." Twig thought for a moment, then nodded; "Alright then! Sounds good to me, Trey! Nyahah!" He laughed, Trey looking up at Twig with a sad expression.

"Wh... Why is Mamaton always crying...?" He asked, worried about his mommy.

"Oh... Uh, well... He's quite emotional since Trevor will be coming soon, you see, being pregnant can affect someone like your mother quite badly while it's ending..." Twig said, Trey nodding.

"Oh!! That gets me thinking... We should make mamaton something to make him feel better, does that sound fun, Trey??" Twig asked his son. Who gasped and nodding excitedly.

"Yeah!!! Ooh!! I wanna draw!! And color!! Please please pleeeaaaseee???!!" He begged, Twig laughing and nodding.

"Of course you can color and draw! We can do it together on a piece of paper, telling your mama we love and care about him and can't wait for little baby Trevor to arrive!" Twig exclaimed, leading Trey over to the dinner table and laying a long piece of paper on the table, grabbing crayons and colored pencils, and some markers too, the two beginning to color and draw.

They were finally done, and both slept on the couch, waking up the next morning around 8:00 AM, Mettaton woke up around 9:30 AM, so they had the time to make a nice breakfast for Mamaton. Which they did, happily making pancakes, chocolate chip ones and regular ones, along with bacons and eggs. Having it ready by 9:30 AM, same with the drawing.

Mettaton woke up that morning, slowly opening his eyes and stretching out his robotic arms, slowly getting up from his bed to get changed, from his closet, he grabbed a dark pink crop top and put it on, along with a pair of jeans shorts and socks, his crop top really exposed his 34 week pregnant belly, which he loved. Rubbing it gently as he made his way downstairs, immediately being surprised by Twig and Trey with a large drawing and a delicious looking breakfast.

"O-oh my!! What's this about??" Mettaton asked in shock, approaching his two favorite people in the world.

"Nyah! Well, my shining star! Since you've been super emotional lately, we felt bad!! And cause of that, we made you a pretty drawing and a nice breakfast!!" Twig said with a big smile, approaching his husband with the drawing and handing it to him. Trey following Twig.

"D-do you like it Mama??" Trey asked his mother.

"Ah...!! Of course I love it!! It's very sweet of you to make this for me, I appreciate it. Thank you," He smiled, Trey giving him a hug on his legs, after that, Twig hugged Mettaton and began to hum the song he had written for his lover a long time ago, which Mettaton soon realized he was humming that song, he began to cry, tears running down his cheeks as he was so happy.

As he was crying tears of joy, a sudden cramping hit his abdomen, he let out a gasp, wriggling quickly out of Twig's grasp and holding his abdomen as his soul was pumping with pain.

Twig gasped, rushing over to his husband;

"N-Nyah! M-Mettaton?? What's wrong??" Twig asked in a panic.

"I... I'm having cramps...!! Ngh...!!!" He gasped, "Take me to Alphys', now!!" The star said, Twig and Trey rushing Mettaton to the car. Making their way over to Alphys'.

They arrived there, taking the bot into a room they're never been in before. Placing him in a bed and hooking a machine up to him, a curtain being there, Alphys covering him with the curtain. Telling Twig and Trey to leave the room and to come back when she said so.

After about 2 hours, Alphys came outside the room and led Twig and Trey into the room, The curtain no longer being closed and now being open, showing Mettaton sitting there with the machine hooked up to him still, Twig coming up to him happily.

"H-hello!" Twig waved, Mettaton turning to him and a smile curling across his lips.

"Hi,~" He purred, being quite tired. Twig smiling and pressing his lips up against Mettaton's.

"How are you feeling?" Twig asked.

"Good for now, I feel as if that agonizing pain is going to come back soon though. Haha." He said with a slight frown, but than smiled once Twig kissed his lips again. "I'm just so shocked that this is happening."

"I'm so excited," Twig said, Mettaton smiling back at him.

"Me too, darling. Haha. I feel as if he could pop out of me at any second at this point, although I'm only 34 weeks pregnant. Alphys told me there's a chance I could go into labor quite early," Mettaton said, resting a few fingers on his belly.

"H-huh? O-oh dear... Is that true, Alphys?" Twig asked the scientist.

"A-ah, well, y-y-you see... Um... Trevor's moved down quite a lot and is close to coming out... I could be wrong, b-but I do have a feeling th-that Mettaton could start going into labor," She said, sweat running down the side of her face.

Twig nodded, turning to his husband. Mettaton let out a sigh;

"You know... This is not at all like human pregnancy... I may have a human form but... It's still very different," Mettaton said, turning to Twig.

"Nyaha... Well... Do you... Want anything for now??" Twig asked.

"Cuddles!!" Mettaton cheered happily, clapping his hands together with excitement.

"I can arrange that!" Twig said, climbing into bed with Mettaton and wrapping his arms around him, Mettaton doing the same back, resting his chin on Twig's head. Hearing pumping coming from MTT's soul, he looked down. Seeing that the unborn soul was just moving a bit, he smiled. The two falling asleep together.

Later that day, Mettaton woke up to that same agonizing pain in his belly. His eyes shot open as he let out an audible pained gasp, causing Twig to wake up and Alphys to turn around from playing with Trey. Immediately putting down the toy she was using and rushing over to the married couple, Twig was trying to comfort Mettaton as the pain was intensifying.

"N-Nyah!! Oh- Oh gosh, Mettaton!!" Twig said in shock, putting a hand on the star's swollen abdomen as he tried to soothe the baby gently, shaking and biting his lip as he was struggling to keep calm, Alphys was trying to help them out, but the star was having such bad cramps he couldn't seem to talk or do anything.

After about 5 minutes of Mettaton gasping and twitching from all the pain, Alphys and Twig laid MTT down and put a blanket over him, Twig rubbing his shoulders and feeling Mettaton's shaking against his palms, but still managed to calm the star down and have him sleep. Meanwhile, Trey was so scared for his mama, he was in the corner crying and shaking.

"O-oh gosh... Trey!!" He gasped, rushing over to his son and wrapping his arms around him, hushing him gently as he tried to calm his son down.

"Shhh... Shhh... Mamaton's gonna be fine, dear. I p-promise..." Twig said, his eyes filling up with tears as he was worried about his husband too. Sniffling and crying with Trey. Rubbing his back gently and picking him up. Feeling Trey's body go limp as he fell asleep from all the crying he had endured.

Mettaton had calmed down now, and his hands were resting on his belly as his eyes were closed, trying to relax as Alphys wanted. The pain was still there, but, it was slowly fading away.

Twig sat Trey down in a chair with a blanket and had him sleep there. He wanted to be beside Mettaton at all costs, being able to rub his back and comfort him.

His fans knew about him being at Alphys' since he had posted about it on undernet. Felix was going to come visit soon, which was good. Twig hadn't seen his brother in a while and Mettaton wanted to see Felix as well, since he was super supportive of him and Twig's relationship.

Felix arrived and knocked on the door to the room. Alphys allowed him to come inside, and see Mettaton and Twig, Trey was still asleep in the chair, but it was nice to see Mettaton looking relaxed for once since the past few weeks had been extremely stressful for him.

"Hey, Mettaton," Felix waved and stood beside the bed, seeing the machine hooked up to him with the almost fully developed fetus on the monitor.

"Hello, Felix..." Mettaton said in a slightly tired tone, taking a deep breath as he felt a sting of pain in his abdomen. Continuing to rest his hands on his belly and rub it gently, Twig and Felix could see Trevor moving quite a bit on the monitor. Which was _super_ adorable.

"D'awww, look at the little guy moving around. So cute," Felix smiled, Twig agreeing.

"Is he gonna go into labor early? Do you know?" He asked Alphys.

"W-well... It was a higher chance before, now... I-i don't really know, ehehe..." She laughed nervously.

After a couple of hours, Mettaton, Twig and Trey were finally allowed to go home. Trevor would probably come in the next few weeks or so. Well, they were hoping that would happen.


	23. 9 months pregnant

2 weeks later, Mettaton was officially 36 weeks pregnant, so 9 months in. Getting closer to his due date as the days went by. And Twig was now taking days off work since he knew MTT could go into labor at any second.

Trey was upstairs napping, and Twig was downstairs watching a movie with Mettaton. Arm wrapped around him as they happily watched the romantic movie together. The star laid his head on Twig's shoulder, his hand caressed over his swollen abdomen, Twig began to stroke his fingers through Mettaton's silky soft hair.

The bot giggled as he felt Twig's soft fingers go through his hair, enjoying the movie they were currently watching as his husband made him feel very comfortable.

The next day, Twig and Mettaton were home and Trey was still asleep, Twig was wearing a cheesy shirt that said "Kitty dad" on it, and Mettaton was wearing a cute pink sweater that said "Star on board".

MTT cut himself a piece of pie he had bought from the store, Twig immediately noticed him with the piece of pie, narrowing his eyes.

"Metta! No, eat something healthy!" Twig snapped.

"Twig! I'm growing a freaking monster here! I deserve an award!" Mettaton snapped back, eating the pie as Twig snickered and rolled his eyes at the same time.

After Mettaton finished his pie, Mettaton felt a contraction, a strong one. Startling him and Twig immediately noticed.

"Mettaton!! Are you alright??" Twig asked, rushing over and putting a hand on MTT's belly. Still looking shocked.

"Twiig!! I'm fine, just a contraction. No worries," Mettaton said in a sweet tone.

"N-no worries?? M-metta!! You're 36 weeks pregnant! That's 9 months in!! You're getting closer to your due date everyday!! I think you should start getting prepared for this! Do some yoga to get the labor started!" Twig exclaimed.

"You're right, darling. I'm not used to this, I'm sorry. Here. I'll change into my yoga clothes," Mettaton said as he was now approaching the stairs, but Twig immediately rushed over. Helping his husband up the stairs.

Mettaton smiled at Twig as they continued going up the stairs together, Mettaton got changed, but he couldn't get up he was so heavy.

"Nyaha! Don't worry babe! I'll help you out!" He said, helping his husband up. Who giggled and gave Twig a big smooch on his cheek.

"Pfft, you're a-DORK-able darling," Mettaton purred, the two going downstairs and into a separate room which had a yoga mat. Mettaton laid himself down on the mat and began to stretch his legs out. The birth ball was in the corner so he would use that too.

As Mettaton was doing his yoga, Twig heard him gasp in pain, startling him and making him drop his phone. He got beside his husband immediately.

"B-babe!! Are you alright??" Twig asked in a panic, Mettaton quickly regaining himself after that strong pain he felt in his abdomen, and he had felt Trevor move down too.

"Oh!! Yes! Yes... I'm completely fine, just some pain. N-no worries, haha..." Mettaton said with a nervous smile, rubbing his belly gently.

"Nyah... You've been stretching for an hour...!! Are you sure it's just some normal pains???" Twig asked, putting a hand on MTT's belly.

"Feels pretty normal to me, darling..." Mettaton said, nervously laughing. Feeling the same pain again, eyes going wide as he began to caress his swollen stomach with fear and love.

"O-oh honey... Not now, okay...? Mama's not ready for you to come out, eheh... I-I'm sure you can wait another week, right??" He said in a worried tone. Getting a tiny kick and press against the inside of his stomach, smiling. Trying his best not to tear up. But failing and beginning to cry. Twig taking him over to the couch and giving him different clothes to change into. A pretty white robe and a navy blue shirt underneath, his leggings being black and deciding not to wear any shoes.

Mettaton sat and cried for a bit, Twig being there as he kissed and tried his best to comfort him. But emotions had basically completely taken over Mettaton, and it was pretty difficult to calm him down.

As some time, passed, Mettaton's eyes were only teary at this point, and all he wanted was to see his son, his baby. Trey.

"O-oh, Twig-darling? Could you get Trey for me...? I need to see my baby..." Mettaton said with a smile, wiping his eyes.

"Ah, yes of course my shining star!! I love you! Nyah hah!!" He exclaimed, kissing his husband on the lips.

Mettaton felt himself blushing, giggling as he leaned in and kissed his husband's cheek, he couldn't reach out too far though since he was heavily pregnant. And could only kiss him for a short amount of time, having to put a hand on his back for a second, then remove it as Twig went to go get Trey.

Trey was in his room coloring, having a fun time doing so. Then, Twig came into his room.

Trey looked up, "Oh!! Hi, daddy!!" He said with a wide smile.

"Hello my dear son!! Uh... Could you please come with me?? Mama really wants to see you..." Twig said with a slightly nervous smirk.

"Yeah!! Sure!! I'd love to see my mamaton!!" He exclaimed as he got beside his father, the two walking downstairs together.

Mettaton heard the footsteps of his two loved ones and immediately smiled, Trey coming closer happily. Same with Twig, who sat beside him.

"Hello there, darling," Mettaton smiled at his son. Who jumped with joy.

"Hi mommy!! Nyuhu!" Trey laughed excitedly.

Mettaton chuckled quietly, loving looking at his excited bundle of joy.

"Ah ha ha, oh baby, here. Come on Mama's lap," The bot said.

Trey nodded and got onto his mother's lap, clinging onto him happily and giggling. Which made Mettaton extremely happy and bubbly, hugging his son back and kissing his cheek. Patting his back gently.

"Nyuh!!" Trey laughed, seeing Mettaton's teary eyes. He frowned, wondering why his mother was so upset.

"Mama...? Why are you sad...?" He asked with a frown.

"Oh, darling. Is it showing? I'm sorry... I didn't want you to see me all emotional," Mettaton said, wiping his eyes gently.

"It's okay, mama... It's gonna be okay," Trey said with a sweet smile, Mettaton blushing and giving his son a huge kiss on his forehead. Trey giggling and kicking his legs slightly.

The next day, Mettaton was home with Twig, but Twig was still asleep, and Mettaton was on the couch by himself, Frisky trying to curl up onto MTT's lap, but since Mettaton was heavily pregnant. She couldn't exactly do that.

"D'awww, I'm sorry baby, I know how hard it is to curl up on me," MTT frowned. Rubbing his cat's back gently. Feeling Frisky put her paws up on his swollen belly. Smiling as he began to stroke his fingers through her soft white fur.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. The bot slowly got up since he was so heavy, and waddled his way towards the door. Opening it up, only to see 3 of his co-workers there. Shane, Xavier, and Brittney. He immediately smiled and greeted them.

"Oh! Hello you three, I'm so glad to see you all, what brings you here?" Mettaton asked, "Shouldn't you be working?" He added.

"We should, yes. But... We wanted to come visit you!" Shane said, the two other co-workers nodding in agreement.

"Awww... How sweet! Please, come right in," Mettaton let them inside the house and led them over to the couch. Mettaton taking a seat, Shane taking a seat beside him, Xavier sitting beside Shane, and Brittney sitting in a different chair that was close to the main couch.

The star put a hand on his swollen belly, rubbing his abdomen gently as he was talking to his co-workers. They had even brought him gifts for Trevor too, Shane and Xavier brought a blanket with cute little sea horses on them, and Brittney brought some cute MTT brand diapers and a couple of pacifiers for Trevor to suck on when he was fussing.

Everyone had felt the baby move too, which was very cool to them, they had even said a few things to Trevor as well. Which made Mettaton feel very happy.


	24. Struggles

Now 37 weeks pregnant, Mettaton was feeling extremely heavy, and tasks were becoming much more complicated for the poor bot. Twig, of course, was always there to help him out. But feeling sluggish and drained all the time was such a pain, along with contractions he felt all the time.

Mettaton was sitting on his birth ball in the other room, having his eyes shut as he lightly bounced and soothed Trevor by caressing his hands along the sides of his belly. The bouncing making him feel more relaxed than he had previously, his pregnancy was almost over. But he was of course still nervous to give birth to another little one.

After about 5 more minutes, MTT got off the birth ball and took a seat on the couch beside his husband, leaning his head against Twig's shoulder, letting out a sigh.

"Nyaha! How are you feeling, babe??" Twig asked his husband.

"Heavy, sluggish. Just the usual," Mettaton said with a frown.

"W-well... You've tried yoga, and sitting on your birth ball. Labor still hasn't started??" Twig asked.

"No... I know I had Trey at 39 weeks but I'm hoping for Trevor to come earlier. This is a disaster! I shouldn't be forcing him to come out!" Mettaton said dramatically, wrapping his robotic arms around his husband as he let out a dramatic and heavy sigh.

"Nyoo... I'm sorry baby... Do you wanna watch a movie to make you feel better?? I can get you some ice cream! With your favorite toppings!!" Twig said.

Mettaton gasped, "You mean... Strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and pieces of chocolate??!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Nyahaha! Yes!" Twig said. Mettaton getting up and giving his lover a big hug and smooch.

"You're the sweetest, you know...?" Mettaton purred as he gave his husband another kiss. Twig shaking his head.

"No! _You're_ the sweetest!! I am handsome, charming!! And-

"And sweet!! I know love!! Now, go to Muffet's and get me some ice cream. Get yourself a frozen yogurt at the yogurt place too, I know how much you love it," Mettaton said.

"Hm! Fine! Will do!"

Twig came back with ice cream for his husband and frozen yogurt for himself, Mettaton still being on the couch once he got home. Approaching him with his treat.

"Here you go my shining star!!!" Twig purred, handing him the ice cream, seeing MTT's face light up with joy, "Thank you, darling!!" He smiled.

"Nyah hah hah!" Twig laughed as he took a seat beside his husband, Mettaton nuzzling him gently as he sweetly whispered;

"My favorite feline,~"

"Nyahah! My favorite sexy robot!" Twig exclaimed.

"Oh darling, you're so lovely," Mettaton said as he propped himself up against the soft couch cushions behind him and began to eat his ice cream, Twig turned on a movie as they ate their< sweet treats. Cuddling up to each other lovingly.

Later on, once the movie was finished. And Mettaton was nearly asleep, but Twig gently nudged him and woke the bot up from his almost asleep stage.

"Nnnn.... Heyyy.... Why'd you wake me up...??" He asked in his tired voice, rubbing at his eyes.

"Cause! Undyne and Alphys are coming over soon to see you!! And they haven't seen you in a while so... I didn't want you to be asleep when they come over!" Twig purred.

"Oh my! I'm so glad they're coming over!! Do I look okay?? How's my hair?? My outfit?? Everything?? Do I need to reapply my makeup??" The pregnant bot asked in a panic.

"N-no!! Nyaha... You're fine my shining star..." Twig said sweetly. Kissing his lover gently.

"You sure, darling?" Mettaton asked.

"I'm sure, MTT honey..." The feline said, kissing him again. Hearing the door bell ring.

"That's them! Nyahahaha! One second my love!" Twig said as he got up and rushed to the door, opening it up and of course, Undyne and Alphys being there.

"Hiya guys!! Nyaha! Please, come on in!" Twig said, letting the couple inside. Leading them over to the couch.

"H-hi, Mettaton!!" Alphys smiled happily, taking a seat besides the pregnant robot. Undyne sitting beside Alphys and Twig sitting next to Mettaton.

"Sup, punk! Fuhuhu!" Undyne said, Mettaton smiling and waving gently.

"Hello you guys, it's a pleasure to see you!" The star said.

"Eheheh... W-well it's a pleasure to see you guys too!! Um... Undyne and I brought you something..." She said, handing over a nicely wrapped present.

"Oh my, why thank you darling.~ So sweet of you two," He said, beginning to open it, once fully opened. Inside were a pack of pacifiers for Trevor, a couple of cute onesies that said things about loving their aunt, mommy, and daddy.

"Awww, oh my goodness!! These are so adorable!! He'll look beautiful in these once he's born,~" Mettaton said, hugging both Alphys and Undyne.

"We brought something for Trey too!! Hopefully it'll distract him from everything that's going on with the baby and everything," Undyne said, handing over a medium sized present. Trey was asleep right now, but he'd give it to him later.

"That's perfect, darling. His birthday is coming up in a week anyways," Mettaton said, putting the present aside for now as they began to talk to Alphys and Undyne.

They gave Trey the present once he was awake, it was a Thomas the train playset and Trey was very excited over it. Which made the two parents happy.


	25. Labor and Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's birth time, once again.

Mettaton was heavily pregnant with Trevor, still 37 weeks, feeling utterly exhausted. He could hardly get up sometimes and usually needed someone to bring him food or a drink, it really sucked. Trevor's due date was in the next couple of weeks, but he couldn't bare to wait any longer.

The star sat on the couch, looking off into the distance while being in a cute short pink dress which showed off his belly, wearing shorts underneath it just in case his oil broke, he didn't want it to go everywhere of course. He wanted to try and make an effort to keep this birth nice and peaceful, and as least messy as possible.

Trey rushed over to his mother, bouncing up and down excitedly. Still happy he had gotten the Thomas the train set from Undyne and Alphys.

"Mamaton!! Mamaton!!!" Trey exclaimed as he bounced up and down on his feet.

"Mm... What is it, darling....?" Mettaton turned his head to face his son.

"Will you _pleaseee_ play with me!!! Please please pleaseeee!!!!" Trey begged and begged, tugging at his mother's dress, trying to get him to get up.

"Not now, sweetheart... Mama's quite tired, and needs some time to relax, go ask Daddy. He's very good at playing, I promise," Mettaton smiled, tying to be as enthusiastic as possible even though he felt incredibly sluggish and was beginning to feel cramps in his lower abdomen.

"Mmm... O'tay..." Trey sighed, longingly walking towards the stairs and running up to his parent's room. Seeing Twig working at his desk, on some pieces of artwork.

"Daddy!! Daddy!!!" Trey ran towards Twig, Twig immediately feared he'd run into the desk and hurt himself, quickly using a bit of magic so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Nyaha! Sorry, son! I had to stop you there cause I thought you were going to get hurt!!... Anyways, what would you like, my tiny man?" Twig asked with a bright smile.

"Will you please play with me???! I asked mama, but he said no..." Trey said with frown. He really loved when his mother played with him.

"Well, Trey... Nyah... You see, your mother is in a difficult stage in his pregnancy right now, where... The baby's getting ready to come out, and I can only imagine how painful and tiring it is for him, I've offered to have the baby. But he doesn't want me to get hurt, and is willing to do anything to make us happy," Twig said with a slight smile, going back to his cheerful attitude, "Nyah! Let's play now, shall we??" Twig added on.

"Yeah!!! Nyuhuhu!!" Trey grabbed Twig by his sweater sleeve and pulled him into the next room, sitting him down in front of the nicely set up train set.

"Oooh!! Which one do you want me to be?? Nyaha!" Twig asked eagerly.

"Hmm... I'll be Thomas, and you'll be the green one!!" The young feline exclaimed, bouncing in his seat excitedly.

"Sounds fun!! Nyahahah!"

Mettaton was feeling really tired, but yet he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. The cramps in his abdomen were getting worse, which distracted him each time he had almost went into a sleeping stage.

About an hour later, Twig told Trey that he needed to go be with mama, Trey understood since Twig had told him what had been going on. And let him go be with his husband.

Twig went downstairs, seeing Mettaton trying to get relaxed on the couch, but he couldn't, no matter how much he tossed and turned, nothing seemed to work.

The feline frowned, going up to his husband, taking a seat beside him and putting an arm around him gently. Letting out a gentle sigh.

"Nyoo... I'm so sorry you're going through this, my shining star, I love you very much, my dear. And I promise our little baby will come soon," Twig said sweetly, kissing his lover gently.

"O-oh... Darling... I love you too..." Mettaton purred, getting closer and wrapping his arms around his husband, kissing him all over his cheek.

"Nyaha! You're always so cuddly at this stage of your pregnancy! I love it!!" Twig said, Mettaton chuckling.

"I can't help it darling!! Since I have a baby inside me, I wanna be able to cuddle anything in my sight before I have him, of course," MTT said with a grin. Leaning his head against his husband's shoulder, then sitting back up as he put one leg over the other, resting his hands on his belly in a caressing way.

Twig scooted himself closer, pecking his muzzle against his lover's cheek. Cute giggles coming from the bot, nuzzling him back in response.

"You're so adorable, Twiggy-dear. What would I do without you...?" Mettaton said, slightly pausing since he had felt a cramp in his lower back, but continuing to smile and give his wonderful husband a kiss on his cheek. Leaving a lip stain there, but Twig didn't seem to mind.

"Nyahaha... You're the best, Mettaton! I love you! Nyah!" Twig exclaimed, nuzzling his husband lightly.

"Awww! I love you too, darling," Mettaton said in response. Laying back a little bit and resting his hands on his swollen belly, rubbing it carefully with a few fingers. Twig taking a glance and smiling.

"You know... I'm going to go get a thinner shirt, this ones a bit too thick for me," Mettaton said with a slight smirk, getting up and going over to the stairs, making his way up to the room him and Twig shared together.

He entered the room and made his way over to the closet, beginning to look through it for a nice thin shirt. Until, he felt a weird gushing feeling that didn't feel right at all.

Wetness filled his pants, leaking through his shorts and making a big black puddle on the floor, he was in so much shock that he fell into it, his bare knees hitting the oil that had just broken and came out of him. Feeling so much shock fill his mind, as he knew what was going to be happening very soon.

Twig was getting a bit concerned, MTT was taking quite a long time. He got up and made his way upstairs, entering the room as he immediately saw Mettaton. In a puddle of his broken oil.

Twig gasped, "M-Mettaton!!!" He rushed over immediately, getting beside him and putting a hand on his back as he bent down. Mettaton seemed very calm, but inside he was panicking.

"O-oh... Hello, darling... I... I seem to be in a bit of a sticky situation..." Mettaton said, his voice shaking a little bit. Twig was shocked by how calm he was.

"Wh... What?? H-how are you so calm???! We need to get you into bed and call Alphys! Now!!" Twig said, helping his husband up. Flinching as he felt the first contraction hit him, "Thank you, honey," He said, nuzzling his lover's cheek very gently as he was being laid into bed, a pillow supporting his back that was still hurting him.

Twig grabbed his phone and dialed Alphys' number, waiting for her to pick up, pacing around slightly as the phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"A-ah! Hello! T-Twig!" She answered, hearing breathing coming from the other end.

"Alphys!! I need you to come over now!! M-Mettaton went into labor!!" Twig said in a big panic.

"O-oh geez...!! Here, I-I'll be there soon, I'm at Undyne's right now... I-I may take 20 minutes at least.. I'm not sure th-though..." She said, "I-I'm on my way now." Alphys added, hanging up the phone and putting it in her pocket. Getting up and grabbing her Doctor bag, Undyne getting up, not knowing where she was going.

"Alph!! Where are you going?? We're not finished with this episode yet!" Undyne said.

"I... I... I have to deliver a baby!!! I g-gotta go!!" Alphys said, running out the door and over to her car. Getting inside and hitting the breaks immediately.

Undyne stood there confused, "Who's baby...?"

Mettaton's contractions were picking up, and the bot was beginning to not be able to handle the pain he was feeling. His legs shaking as he was trying to breathe and keep calm, Twig holding his hand as Mettaton would flinch and bite his lip at almost every contraction he felt.

"T-twig... D-darling... I... I need to push... I'm in so much pain.... hhh..." He groaned, trying to stay calm and collected.

"I-I know baby... I'm so excited though, we're gonna have little Trevor today... Hopefully... Nyahah..." Twig was nervous, so he wasn't as giddy or happy as he usually was.

"I'm excited too, lovely.- Ah!" He gritted his teeth at a much more painful contraction, "T-Trey's still asleep? Right? He's taking a nap, I'm hoping..." Mettaton said in between a couple deep breaths.

"I'll check the baby monitor... I'm gonna have to turn off the sound," Twig said, checking it, Trey was fast asleep in his bed, he quickly shut off the sound and put it back aside. Continuing to comfort his loving husband.

15 minutes later, Mettaton was in some excruciating pain, gritting his teeth at every contraction and his legs squirming around as he waited impatiently for Alphys to arrive, trying to not scream in pain cause of Trey being asleep.

"Ahhh...!! O-oh!! Gahah!" He gasped, his hands gripping the bed sheets as he felt more oil leaking out of him, Twig trying to hold onto his hand as tightly as possible to try and help ease the pain gently. Tiny little moans escaping the poor bot as he tried to settle down.

"I'm sorry my love, Nyahah... This doesn't seem so fun for you, I wish Alphys would get here quicker..." Twig said, turning as his last words turned into a whisper. Checking his phone, seeing a text from Alphys.

"Hi, Twig! I'm so sorry I'm running late, how's Mettaton holding up? How are his contractions? How far apart are they?" She said in the text message with a few emojis after it.

Twig quickly texted back; "His contractions aren't very far apart, about a minute or less each time. They're pretty strong, too. He's getting quite impatient waiting for you..."

"Sorry," She texted, "About 8 more minutes at least till I'm there."

Twig turned off his phone and turned to Mettaton, who had his eyes closed and was trying to relax, but it wasn't working for him because of the contractions he was having. As his eyes opened back up, he began to tear up and let out a sigh.

"O-Oh Twig... I just wanna see my baby... _Our_ baby boy... I wanna push, but I know Alphys wouldn't let me..." He sniffled, wiping a tear from his eye as he chuckled.

"Ohh, I bet he'll be stunning... Such a sweet little face, little hands, his hair from yours truly, and sweet little ears from his angel father,~" He purred sweetly, "I'll rock him to sleep gently and sing him songs, like the loving mother I am.~" He said, smiling as he imagined Trevor in his arms.

"Nyahaha...! I am positive all of that is very true!" Twig purred.

"Haha, indeed, my love,~" MTT said during a strong contraction, he was definitely in active labor. Letting out a little squeak of pain, his hands rubbing over his belly as he gently exhaled, feeling a light kick against his stomach, then he felt Trevor move down a bit, which scared him pretty badly.

"Nnngh!!! When's Alphys gonna be here??!! I just felt him move down!! Gh!!" The bot exclaimed, his legs shaking intensely, as soon as his legs began to shake, Alphys burst into the room with her Doctor bag.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry for b-being late!" She said as she rushed over to the married couple, climbing onto the bed and quickly laying her stuff out, seeing Mettaton shaking intensely, she pulled off his shorts that were on underneath his short pink dress, spreading his legs apart. She could hear the bot's heavy breathing as she knew he was feeling contractions.

As Alphys continued to set a few more things up, Mettaton felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, letting out a high shreak of pain.

"GHH!!! Alphys, d-darling!! P-please!! Hurry up!!" He said between deep breaths, "I-I need to push!! He's coming, n-now!!" Mettaton wailed, Twig quickly beginning to comfort his husband, humming the song that they had wrote together, my shining star.

"My darling, please do not fret, I'm here for you always, the heavens opened up and gave me you.~ My darling, I love you, near or far," Twig sang gently, reaching a hand out and resting it on MTT's belly, rubbing it gently, tiny little kicks could be felt against his furry palm, smiling, he removed his hand and gave MTT a kiss on his cheek.

Alphys smiled, finally being ready, "O-okay. Mettaton. You r-ready for the first push?" She asked.

"A-ah, yes... I.. I am," He smiled nervously, reaching out for Twig's hand. The two intertwined fingers, getting ready for the birth of their 2nd child.

"Okay... Y-you know the drill? R-right? I count t-to 5, and then you push for me," Alphys said. A nod coming from the nervous, yet excited bot.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5...!" She counted, MTT quickly pushing hard for a few seconds, then letting out a tiny grunt as he was finished with the push, taking a deep breath before going onto the next one.

"Good job! N-now for the next one..." She paused for a second, then went on, "1-1... 2... 3... 4... 5...!"

The star pushed again, a tad bit harder this time. Letting out a slight squeak as he felt a little bit of pressure lift off his swollen abdomen. Grasping onto Twig's hand pretty tightly. Taking a bit more deep breaths after this push.

"Nyahaha!! My love, you are doing wonderful!" Twig purred happily, kissing his husband on the cheek lightly.

"O-oh darling.... I love you so much, you know that?" He replied, kissing his husband back, then going back to pushing.

"Ehehe... 3rd one... 1... 2... 3... 4-4.... 5...!!!" She counted.

The bot pushed much harder this time, his eyes being shut very tightly as he grasped onto his lover's hand, feeling much more pain this time around. Letting out a loud grunt, quickly being hushed by his husband in a caring way.

"Shhh... There there, my shining star... Everything's gonna be just fine," Twig said sweetly, MTT taking more deep breaths. Going on with the next push.

Alphys counted once again, and Mettaton pushed again, feeling a lot of pain during this push, doing his best to ignore it. But letting out a loud wail anyways, his legs shaking a lot, inhaling and exhaling over and over again.

"Ah...!! Gh... Mmmm... Mmmmmmm... Ah...." He let out a few gasps, holding onto his lover's hand very tightly at this point. He really needed a break at this point, but knew he had to get the baby out.

"Shhh... B-breathe, Mettaton..." Alphys said in a whisper, hearing the bot take a few deep breaths, clutching onto his lover's hand as he let out a moan of pain, pushing again even though Alphys didn't even count. Which hurt his entire body, making him burst out into cries.

"GAHHH!!!! Nnnn...!!!" He cried, his heart pumping wildly. Trevor's soul was pumping as well, even more wild then Mettaton's at this point. Which shocked him.

"A-ah... C-calm down...!! Your panicking i-is preventing T-Trevor from coming out...!!" Alphys said, counting again.

Mettaton pushed very hard this time, feeling no pressure release off his abdomen. He let out a bloodcurdling scream, the entirety of his body shaking intensely. Twig was extremely worried, placing a hand on MTT's arm, trying to make him stop shaking. That was quite hard though,

"H-here, Mettaton. You need a quick b-break, let me get you some water, o-okay?" Alphys said, getting off of the bed and beginning to make her way downstairs, grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge and rushing back upstairs to get to her robotic entertainer. Into the room Mettaton shared with his lover Twig, giving the bottle of water to Mettaton.

"J... Just take a f-few sips and you'll be g-good to g-go..." The scientist said, watching Mettaton sipping the water quickly. Almost half of it gone now, MTT was extremely sweaty and shaky. But he still wanted to keep going.

"C-count again, Alphys... I'm ready..." The bot said between deep breathing, laying against the large pillow behind his back.

"I-if you say so... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...!" She counted, hearing the bot grunt as he began to push very hard. His cheeks turning an almost red color, he pushed for at least 10 seconds. Which seemed like a long time to everyone in the room.

In Trey's room, Trey finally woke up from a nap. Frisky was laying on his bed, sprawled out cutely. The young feline sat up and rubbed his kitty's belly, until they both heard a loud grunt come from the other room, hearing Alphys' and Twig's voices too.

"M...- Mama?? Daddy?? A-auntie??" Trey stammered, getting up out of his bed, Frisky following him, he began to walk out of the room as another loud grunt came from his parent's room. Quickly stepping back inside and pouncing back onto his bed, beginning to shake and cry.

He sniffled, "M-mama... N-no... You're scaring me..." He said to himself, shaking intensely. Mettaton let out a loud scream of pain as he pushed again, breathing heavily and trying to concentrate on his pushing. It was quite difficult considering he was in a lot of pain and distress, he was also extremely uncomfortable, little grunts and moans escaping from his mouth very often.

Hours later, Mettaton had pushed a few more times, but yet, Trevor still hadn't come out, he was struggling even more at this point. Not being able to push anymore since he was in such excruciating pain, loud, intense breathing coming from the pained bot, who was extremely sweaty and his cheeks were a bright red color.

"C-come on my shining star!! I believe in you! You can push, I know you can! Nyahaha!" Twig tried to be as positive as possible, knowing how Mettaton was feeling right now.

"Ah... Ah... Nnn...!!" MTT groaned as he pushed for a few seconds, loud, dramatic pained wails came from Mettaton as soon as he was finished pushing. His battery was draining very quickly, luckily Twig had plugged him in. So that was a good thing, cause running out of battery while giving birth wasn't very healthy, according to Alphys.

"Hh... Hhhh.... Ngh...!!" The bot moaned painfully, trying to push Trevor out quickly, but it wasn't working. He didn't have enough strength it seemed at the moment. Which was terrible for him since he just wanted his baby to be born, and in his arms.

Twig reached out, and gently put a hand on his husband's protruding belly, Trevor was halfway out, he gently rubbed his lover's bump and tried to calm it down and lead it out of the womb, "Shhh... Come on now, lovely. We wanna see you and your beauty..." Twig said in a calm tone, Alphys counting for Mettaton. Hearing the bot grunt and push as hard as he could, a dramatic cry coming from him again. Alphys could see most of the head, telling the bot to push again.

"M-Mettaton! P-push again! He's a-almost here!" She said, the bot's expression changing to shock for a moment, then quickly pushing again, more of the head coming out, along with oil fluids. Staining the bedsheets, but Mettaton wasn't phased by it at all. All he was focused on was his child being born.

"GAHH!!!" The star cried, his legs shaking, but pushing more. Putting a hand over his mouth and closing his eyes as he was trying not to yell, slightly succeeding, tears running down his face since he was in such pain. Clutching onto Twig's hand tightly as he continued to push as Alphys counted, his cries quieting down each time he pushed, but the last push had to be the loudest.

On the final push, he pushed as hard as he could, for a long amount of time too. Breathing heavily as he pushed, once the pain hit him, he let out a loud cry.

"NNNNGHHHHH!!!!!!" He grunted loudly, quickly being cut off by the sound of weak, and frail crying.

Mettaton froze, breathing a few times before seeing his newborn son in front of him, umbilical cord attached to his belly button, his tiny legs and hands moving as he wailed and wailed, having a full head of fluffy hair, just like his mother.

Mettaton couldn't stop smiling, looking at Alphys, then his husband. He wanted to pick up his baby boy _so_ badly. But wasn't sure if Alphys wanted to check up on him, Alphys smiled at him, and Mettaton knew he was able to pick his son up.

"Shhh... Shhh... Come here love, come here," the bot cooed sweetly, picking up his newborn, who was covered in oil, beginning to cradle him, tears forming in the bot's eyes.

"Oh... Oh sweetie, there there, Aha... M-mama's here, baby... Shh shh..." He hushed his newborn gently, more wails coming from the baby boy, Mettaton held his son closer, looking at him, pink tears running down the poor baby's face.

"Darling... Oh... I'm so sorry, that was hard baby... I know... I know..." He said as he gently kissed his child's forehead. Trevor wriggling around for a second, then letting out more cries, Mettaton frowned, gently putting a hand under the child's head, stroking his fingers through his baby's soft hair, his cries settling down for a little bit, but beginning again soon after, he wanted his umbilical cord cut off immediately, since it was getting quite uncomfortable. Mettaton gestured Alphys over, telling her his assumption about him not liking the umbilical cord, Alphys getting her scissors and cutting it. A loud cry coming from Trevor, he was cold too, but Mettaton just thought it was the umbilical cord being cut off, cradling his baby and telling him it was going to be alright.

"Shhhh... Shhh... Mama and daddy are here lovely," The star hushed, feeling tiny hands poke at his chest, Trevor was crying a lot, which caused his hands to move and touch his mother's chest. 

"Hmhm... I was right... You have stunning hair like yours truly, and tiny little ears from your angel father... How sweet..." He said softly over Trevor's cries, he then frowned, feeling terrible for how upset his baby was, and how long and painful the birth process was.

"Oh- Oh baby... I'm so sorry... Come here, love, mama's here," Mettaton said, putting Trevor up against his chest and patting his back gently. The newborn hiccuping between each sob, MTT could feel the baby's tears falling onto his dress, tears of his own now running down his own face. He felt so bad, wanting this birth to be nice and peaceful. But it wasn't, it was the complete opposite of that.

Twig was quite teary eyed as well, he had been in so much shock he had no idea what to do really, he scooted himself closer to his husband and put a hand on his newborn son's back, patting it gently, leaning in and kissing the baby's cheek, "H-hey there, my son..." He said softly. Wiping a tear away from his eye, "I... I know, you probably only want your mama right now. B-but... I, Twig, just want to let you know that I love you, and I will cherish your soul forever, we all will, as your family," Twig said softly, Mettaton had been rubbing his hand up and down his newborn son's back, which was beginning to calm him down. But MTT could feel his baby shivering, now knowing he was cold.

"Oh sweetie... Are you cold? Here darling, it's okay, mama will get you a blanket," Mettaton said, Twig getting up and rushing to Trevor's nursery, grabbing a blanket, which was white with blue stars patterned on them, MTT smiled once Twig came back into the room with the blanket, taking it and wrapping his darling son into it, keeping him nice and warm, patting his back gently as Trevor was slowly beginning to fall asleep.

Trevor let out another cry, Mettaton resting a hand on Trevor's fluffy head of hair, stroking his fingers through it gently, more wails and hiccups escaping from the tiny newborn baby.

"Shhhh... Calm down my little star,~ Mama's got you..." Mettaton said, he was absolutely in love with his newborn son. He kept giving him kisses and stroking his cheek gently, since he was crying so much. But, Trevor was still stained in oil, and needed to be cleaned off. So he quickly told Alphys that she should definitely clean Trevor up. Which the scientist immediately agreed too.

Mettaton unwrapped Trevor out of his blanket and laid him on a towel, loud wails coming from him as he was laid down. Hiccups and sobs coming from the newborn as Alphys got closer and began to wipe him off, Mettaton got closer as well and began to comfort his baby. Hushing him gently as tears were forming in his own eyes.

"Oh dear... T-there there, lovely. It's alright, Mama's right here," Mettaton said sweetly, stroking his newborn's cheek as he was being put into a diaper by Alphys. Twig coming up next to Mettaton and smiling at his beautiful son, chuckling as he began to hum a lullaby to his son.

Trevor calmed down, and his eyes then opened for the first time. His eyes were... Different, they were black with pink pupils. But, Twig and Mettaton thought they were absolutely gorgeous. Same with Alphys.

”W-wow, his eyes a-are beautiful...” She smiled, wiping a tear from her eye, wrapping him back up in the blanket he originally was in and handing him back to the bot, who was sitting against that cozy pillow again.

Mettaton smiled, taking the newborn into his arms and rocking him to sleep gently, his eyes were open and squinted since he was a newborn after all.

He put the newborn child against his chest, rubbing a hand up and down the blanket Trevor was wrapped up in gently, soft little mumbles coming from the feline as he laid a tiny hand against his mama’s chest, which made Mettaton smile and tear up, “So sweet...” He muttered to himself.

"Nyahah... He's so precious, my shining star," Twig smiled, resting a hand against the baby’s head, stroking his fluffy head of hair happily.

Alphys had brought MTT a bottle of milk for the newborn baby, handing it over to him. He smiled gently as he than began to feed the child through the bottle.

Trevor squirmed a bit during the feeding at first, but then eventually got used to it and sucked on the nipple of the bottle until there was only half the milk left.

”Ah ha ha... You were hungry darling weren’t you?” MTT cooed, putting the bottle aside for now until he was hungry again, MTT positioned Trevor into a vertical position and layed him on his chest, putting a finger up to his mouth for him to gently grasp on with his very small fingers. He immediately did that as Mettaton expected, which made the bot almost start crying again.

Twig leaned closer to Mettaton, he couldn’t stop smiling at their beautiful newborn child. But of course, Trevor got uncomfortable in his current position and wanted to be cradled instead. Letting out a couple weak cries to let his mama know he wanted to be in a different position.

Mettaton lifted up Trevor and began to cradle him close to his chest, the newborn child was fast asleep again, now seeming like the perfect time to meet his older brother.

”Alphys, darling,” Mettaton said in a hushed tone, “Do you mind getting Trey for me? I’m sure he’s curious about everything that’s going on, and surprising him with his little brother would be pleasing for him,” The star smiled at Alphys.

”O-of course M-Mettaton! I’ll be right b-back,” She said, scooting herself off of the bed and over to Trey’s room. Where she spotted Trey on the ground, curled up in a ball crying, their pet cat Frisky being next to the child. Concerned as well for her “brother”

”O-oh gosh...” She mumbled to herself and quickly made her way over to Trey, nudging him gently. “T-trey! It’s o-ok! S-stop crying!” She said as nicely as possible.

Trey heard Alphys’ voice and sat up, tears running down his face as he breathed heavily while crying. “A-auntie... I-I’m scared... What’s wrong with m-mama??” He asked as Alphys gently wiped away Trey’s tears.

”Nothing I-is wring with h-him, I promise. He was... J-just struggling while h-having your baby brother,” She said with a smile. Trey’s face turning into more shocked than scared now.

”B... B... Baby brother??” He gasped, looking Alphys straight in the eyes.

”Y-yes!! Mama had your baby brother! W-wanna go see him?” She asked, Trey immediately nodding, “Yeah!!!”

Alphys led Trey into his parents room, where Mettaton was feeding Trevor since he was hungry again.

”Mama!! Daddy!!” Trey rushed over to his parents, giving his Daddy a hug first and then giving trying to give his mama a hug, which was difficult and almost impossible to do since he had a baby in his arms.

”Hello, my sweet darling,” Mettaton smiled as he finished feeding his newborn baby, patting his back gently to burp him. Trevor began to cry as his mom began to burp him, but was quickly hushed by Mettaton and kissed on the cheek. Calming the baby down and going back into a cradling position.

Trey was quite nervous now to meet his baby brother, afraid he’d mess up. But he went onto the bed and got on the left side of his mother, Trevor was completely calm at this point, since his mother was caressing him sweetly.

”Awww.... He’s so cuuuteee!!!” Trey exclaimed loudly. Quickly being shushed by his mom.

”Shhh! He’s trying to sleep sweetheart, please quiet down.” Mettaton said softly. Giving Trey a slight nudge.

”Sowwy mama...” Trey frowned, then went back to smiling and looking at his baby brother. He was so damn cute!

Later, Mettaton had gained his strength back and it was nearly time for bed for him and Twig. Alphys had Trey go to bed, and now it was time for Trevor to get to sleep. He was fussing quite a lot though, so it would be difficult.

”C-come on dear... I’m almost done...” Mettaton said, it’d been a while since he had taken care of a newborn. So this was quite difficult, changing a diaper was easy. But Trevor was quite the fussy one when he came to this.

Twig was helping Mettaton out, but Trevor had some arm strength and could push his parent’s hands away with ease. Barely letting him touch him.

”He’s so strong...! I can’t get the diaper on!” Twig said, slightly gritting his teeth. Trevor was almost screaming, he hated this so much. Mettaton was beginning to stress out, sweating profusely.

Twig managed to get the diaper on, and wrapped him lightly in the blanket. Relieving Mettaton’s stress.

”Oh thank god...” Mettaton wiped the sweat with off his forehead, Twig handed Trevor over to him, the bot took the newborn and laid him down next to him, putting an hand on the blanket wrapped around him.

Trevor was fast asleep now, Twig had cuddled up next to him, Alphys had laid herself out a blanket and a pillow on the ground and was fast asleep, she had stayed the night to help with the baby since he was incredibly fussy.

Later that night, Trevor had woken up, it was pitch black and he was scared, he didn’t see that his two caregivers were next to him, beginning to cry loudly.

Twig was immediately woken up by this, meanwhile Mettaton was deeply asleep since he was so tired from all that had happened.

He quickly scooped Trevor up into his arms, cradling him gently. Hushing him and purring lightly;

”Nyahaha... It’s okay my beautiful son, d-daddy’s here...” Twig purred, he was so in love with his newborn son, he had gone through so much, he gave him a kiss on his forehead, rubbing his cheek gently until he calmed down. Laying him back down next to Mettaton. Both falling back asleep.

Trevor had woken up a few other times that night, but Mettaton had taken care of it this time, he was extremely good with babies, especially ones of his own. And Trevor, was already starting to get attached to his mommy and daddy.

It was finally morning, Mettaton slowly woke up, exhausted from the eventful and long night he had before, at first, he totally forgot his wasn’t pregnant anymore, expecting himself to be big and heavy and have trouble getting up, but he slightly turned his head and saw his newborn fast asleep next to him, his tiny fists clenched and rested against the bedsheets underneath him. His lips curled into a smile and he nearly began to cry, he was so in love with his baby boy already, he was so incredibly perfect.

Twig had taken off work obviously, since he had another son to take care off, and Mettaton would need help with taking care of him, he had a loving husband by his side to help with that.

Twig had also brought Trey downstairs and made him some breakfast, eggs and toast for him, just what Trey had wanted.

A tiny whimper came from the newborn child, his nose scrunching up and beginning to cry weakly, Mettaton quickly turned his head and sat up, picking up his sweet baby boy and put him against him chest, kissing his head lightly.

”Shhh... Shhhhh...” He hushed lightly, Trevor’s cries got louder quickly, but MTT continued to hush him and he then calmed down, thankfully.

Mettaton decided it was time to put him in a onesie, he was super excited to pick one out for him, he took Trevor into his nursery and began looking through the drawers of his baby blue dresser, finding a cute onesie with little paw prints on them. He laid Trevor down on his changing table and unwrapped him from the blanket, unfolding the onesie and beginning to change Trevor into it.

Trevor quickly began to fuss and tried to hit Mettaton’s hands away, crying loudly, tears running down his face as he hated this so, so much. Never had Mettaton had such a fussy baby, Trey never fussed this much. But every baby was different, so he wasn’t surprised.

”Shhhh.... It’s okay, sweetpea,” MTT leaned in and gave Trevor a kiss on the forehead, stroking his cheek gently, his expression turning from sad to calm very quickly, he couldn’t giggle since he was less than a day old, but he didn’t have a sad face anymore.

The onesie was almost on, Mettaton just had to zip it up, which he did, he looked so adorable, Mettaton _had_ to take a picture.

Quickly posting it on undernet, Mettaton scooped Trevor into his arms and made his way downstairs, seeing his lovely family at the table, a plate there just for Mettaton, with eggs and toast on it.

Twig spotted his husband, and so did Trey, Twig had a big smile on his face and Trey ran over to, hugging his leg tightly and Twig giving him a kiss on the lips, the two smiling and blushing.

”Good morning, my shining star!” Twig purred, glancing at Trevor, “and good morning to you, little superstar,” he kissed Trevor on the forehead lightly and rubbed his cheek with his finger for a few seconds.

”Morning mommy!!” Trey almost shouted, but than became quiet since Trevor was sleeping. MTT smiled and bent down, patting his son on the head. “Good morning, my love. How’d you sleep?”

”Good! Hehehe!” Trey smiled, Mettaton smiling too, standing back up again.

”What a night, huh?” Mettaton said, Twig agreeing.

”Indeed! It was rough, but at least we got this little one in the end...” Twig said as they began walking over to the table.

Mettaton picked up his fork and began to eat, he was struggling not to get food on his baby, and Twig immediately noticed, offering to hold him since he was done with his food, MTT handed him over and Twig cradled him in his arms while Mettaton ate his food.

Trevor opened up his eyes, they were squinted since he had just been born the night before, he looked at his daddy and let out a big yawn with his toothless mouth, he began to get hungry, and whimper lightly, his whimpers turned into small cries.

”I’ll go get him some milk,” Mettaton said with a smile, walking into the kitchen and quickly making up a bottle of warm milk for his little boy. He walked back over to the table and handed the bottle to Twig, the older feline fed him until he was done.

”Here you go, MTT,” he smiled. Handing his son over to Mettaton.

”Thank you, love.” He purred, cradling Trevor in his arms. Little noises coming from him. God they were so happy.


End file.
